More To Happily Ever After
by Star Noble
Summary: While dancing with the Earl of Demby, Hattie tries to snatch Ella's mask but someone comes to her aid. What follows is a turbulent twist to the well loved story. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter the First

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or places in Ella Enchanted, they belong to Ms. Gail Levine Carlson and anything else you recognize from the masterpiece that is Ella Enchanted. The plot is mine, however.

**Chapter the First**

"Will you ..."

I felt something at the back of my head. Hattie, dancing nearby with the Earl of Demby, snatched off my mask. I let go of Char and was about to cover the face when my mask found its way to my face. A curly-haired girl had appeared as if by magic. In a blur, I saw Char glaring at Hattie and her apologizing profusely.

"I am sorry, Charmont, truly I am!" Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Lela!" Char thundered – one day I knew he would make Kyrria an admirable king. Tears cascaded down my cheeks – I had to leave. Numbly, I skirted past everyone dancing, deaf to all sounds until I reached the balcony. Once there, I collapsed.

"Lady Lela? Are you hurt?" A feminine voice asked. I looked up; it was the maiden that had aided me. "Please tell me why you cry."

An order. "I - I have endangered Char and Kyrria. I shouldn't b - be here." I stammered.

The maiden looked at me, her pretty face etched with worry. "Calm down, lass." She said in a pacifying tone and handed me her handkerchief.

"Thank you, Lady." I whispered, wiping my eyes beneath my mask. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now why are you out here?"

"I - I am an old friend of Char's and I ... I don't want him to know that it's me."

The maiden looked bewildered. "Why? If you are a friend, wouldn't you want him to know you are here?" she questioned and I found myself telling her the whole story about Char and I with the exception of my curse.

She took my masked face in her hands. "Ella, you needn't be afraid. I'm sure he'll understand."

"What did you just call Lady Lela, Cecilia?" It was Char, but wait, he called her- _Cecilia_? She was Char's _sister_!

**End Notes:** Could this be called a cliffhanger? I don't know. Oh well. Review please!


	2. Chapter the Second

**Chapter the Second**

"_What did you just call Lady Lela, Cecilia?"_

Cecilia turned to Char. "She reminded me of Lady Eleanor. Forgive me, Lady Lela, I thought you were Lady Eleanor's daughter." She said kindly to me. I smiled through my tears as Char studied us both in turn.

"She does remind me of Lady Eleanor's daughter too." He murmured thoughtfully, watching Cecilia help me to my feet. "I hope you won't think badly of Frellans, Lady Lela, after what Lady Hattie did."

"Oh, no, Char, I could not think badly of Frellans." I told him sincerely. Cecilia smiled a bit.

"I'll go see to your guests, Char." She announced, leaving us alone. Char smiled faintly.

"Good girl, my sister." He said reverently.

"She's very kind."

"Yes, but Lela –"

"Charmont! There you are! You **must** tell her the truth!" Hattie's voice cut in.

"The truth?" He repeated blankly.

"Yes! Haven't you told her about our engagement?"

"Our engagement! Lady Hattie, we are not engaged!"

Hattie wilted. "But – but – but –"

"Hattie, my treasure, what in the world is wrong?" Mum Olga's syrupy voice found my ears and I froze.

Hattie's gaze shifted to me. "Nothing, Mama, I just came to apologize to Lady Lela. Come here, Lady Lela, let me –"

The order thrust me forward and something sparked in Hattie's eyes. "Wait a moment, Lady, could you-"she broke off as I stopped. "Twirl," she said suddenly.

Panic rose within me.

'_No, no, no!_' My mind cried.

_Yes, obey. Twirl and obey. _

I twirled and a smirk figured onto Hattie's lips. "Remove your mask, **Ella**." She commanded.

"Lady Hattie!" Char gasped, but his eyes were glued to me as I obediently removed my mask. "_Ella_?!"

"**_Ella_**!" Mum Olga exclaimed.

I covered my face with my hands, not allowing anyone to see my tears. I knew Hattie had seen me when she had tried to remove my mask. I needed to run. I needed to be anywhere, but there. I started to move, however, someone grabbed my hand.

Char.

"I thought you were married!" He exclaimed, then he glared at Hattie. "But now I see that the letter was a trick. Oh, Ella, say you'll marry me."

"I –"

"No, Ella! You can't marry him." Hattie interrupted angrily.

"Now, Hattie, don't you want your sister to be happy and give you all that you deserve. Ella, my sweet, the prince wants to marry you. Make him –"

"No! Ella, say no!"

I withdrew my hand from Char's. "I can't –"

"Don't you love me?" Char asked, looking upset.

"Leave, Ella! The prince has no further need of you!" Hattie snapped.

"I have great need of her."

"Ella –"

"Hattie dear, that's enough. Ella, marry the prince." Mum Olga ordered.

_Say yes. Say yes and marry him. Say yes and make him happy._

"She doesn't have to marry me if she doesn't want to ..." Char murmured.

_Say yes. Marry the prince. _

It would be such relief to just say yes. My mouth was in the process of forming the word, but I fought back. I couldn't endanger Char. I couldn't endanger Kyrria. I could hear Lucinda's voice, Mandy's for-your-own-good orders, Hattie wearing Mother's necklace and ...

"**_NO_**!" I burst out. "No! I won't marry the prince! I WON'T! No one can make me!"

"No one was trying to make you!" Char protested.

"I won't marry you," I told him, "You are safe from me." I kissed him and he kissed me back. I leant against him, trembling. We parted.

"Why won't you marry me? Don't you love me?"

"Yes, I love you, but I'm under a spell. I –" I broke off. Mother had forbidden me to tell anyone about the curse. I was ... free.

I looked at Char who was looking very bewildered. I cleared my throat.

"Um, just a moment ago I was too young to marry, but now I'm just right. Yes, I'll marry you."

Char let out a whoop and twirled me around, kissing me.

"Ella, stop kissing him!" Hattie cried. I parted from Char a moment and shook my head.

"I don't think so." I told her, kissing Char again. Hattie let out a scream of rage and stalked out into the ballroom, seething with Mum Olga in tow.

**End Notes:** Some of these lines were taken from the book and others were taken from the movie. Don't sue me, it just makes the fic go along better. Now as it would seem this would be where it ends, but I think I'm going to change a bit of the ending. The next chapters Ella's falsehood will be explained to King Jerrold and Queen Daria, and then the rest of the events I have planned will unfold. Review please!


	3. Chapter the Third

**Author's Notes:** It took me awhile, but here's the third installment.

**Chapter the Third**

I took Char's hand cautiously and followed him towards the royal receiving chamber. Though I was clothed in an elegant gown, I was still nervous. It had little to do with the fact that King Jerrold and Queen Daria were Kyrria's sovereigns, however that might have added to it, but I was worried more about explaining my falsehood. Char thought I was silly, I could tell.

"They will forgive you. They will understand." He assured me as a guard opened the chamber door. I took a deep breath.

"I hope you're right." I told him, allowing him to lead me towards his parents. Queen Daria stood up the moment we entered. She didn't look angry, on the contrary, she looked delighted.

"Lady Eleanor was your mother, wasn't she?" She asked me. I nodded and she smiled. "I knew I was right. I _told_ you, Jerrold."

"Welcome to the family, Ella." The king said graciously. I glanced disbelievingly at Char.

"I told them already." He grinned. "I knew they wouldn't mind."

"Of course not, Char. You see, Ella, we understand that Lucinda's gifts were a tad outrageous." Queen Daria smiled; I liked her already. King Jerrold nodded solemnly.

"Good thing you broke the curse or our boy wouldn't have found his queen."

"Oh, about that, Your Majesty, I –"

"Ella, we are close to family, you can call me Jerrold."

"And you can call me Daria, dear." Queen Daria added.

I could?

"Well, about that, Jerrold, I would prefer if I was given that title …"

"Yes. There are some titles she would prefer rather than being a princess. Like Court Linguist and Cook's Helper." Char explained. Jerrold considered, glancing at Daria.

"We don't see a problem with that, but you will most likely be called 'Your Highness' by the servants. You will still be a princess and eventually a queen to the populace." Daria elucidated. "Is that all right?"

"Yes." I said happily, glad this was going so well. And Char seemed so happy.

"We'll set the date for the wedding for a week today, if that would suit you." Jerrold said. I nodded.

"That suits me fine."

"We'll need your guest list." Daria added.

I smiled. "I'll get right on that."

---

"Well, sweet, how do you feel?" Mandy wanted to know. I had been settled into a room in the castle and she had become a cook and given an incredibly nice room next door.

"Deliriously happy, Mandy." I answered, flopping by on the king's ransom of silks. Mandy smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I knew you would find your happy ending, Lady."

And right then, I knew that I had.

**End Notes:** It's short, I realize, but another chapter will follow shortly.


	4. Chapter the Fourth

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry about the long wait on this chapter, but I've been so busy, and right now, I'm preparing for exams, but I thought I could take a little break.

**Chapter the Fourth**

The following morning, I was to be fitted for my wedding gown. The dressmaker and several of my handmaidens gathered around me, pinning and appraising me. Mandy watched from where she sat on my vanity, looking delighted.

"Oh, Ella," she breathed when they had left, "You looked so beautiful."

I smiled, hugging her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, Lady … I can't believe you're getting married!"

I smiled again, silently agreeing with her. It did seem unreal. It was also unbelievable that I had escaped my stepfamily's tyranny. The image of Father suddenly flitted across my mind's eye.

"Mandy, does Father know?"

Mandy shook her head. "No, sweet, I don't think so."

"Does the royal calligrapher know that he needs to be sent an invitation?"

"Yes, your prince told him."

At the thought of Char, I found myself smiling dreamily. "Mandy, I can't believe it! I'm marrying Char!" I squealed.

I'd found my happily ever after! Even my stepfamily couldn't stop me now. No one could. Suddenly, I got a wild idea.

"Lucinda, come to my aid." I said.

"Ella!" Mandy cried, but it was too late – Lucinda had appeared.

She smiled, looking much like her old self. "I knew you'd be able to break that horrific gift I bestowed upon you, Ella of Frell. You've got yourself a prince now, I've heard."

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I _must_ give you a wedding gift!"

"That won't be necessary. Char and I –"

"Nonsense!" Lucinda opened her closed hand to reveal a miniature lilac box encrusted with amethysts and diamonds.

I couldn't believe it. "It's exquisite!" I told her.

Lucinda smiled a knowing smile. "It's fairy made, and it's very special just like you, so I knew you would give it a fine home."

Even Mandy looked impressed as I thanked Lucinda many times until she left with the promise that she would attend the wedding.

Not only had I evicted change in my own life, but another's.

---

**More Author's Notes:** I'm aware it's short, but the next chapter won't be.


	5. Chapter the Fifth

**Author's Notes: **Char's brothers are fashioned from my imagination, but I believe brothers were mentioned in the book, however, I'm not sure and I'm too lazy to check. Anyway, enough blabbering.

**Chapter the Fifth**

"Let me through, I want to see my sister!" An all too familiar voice rang throughout the castle that afternoon. I met Char and Cecilia on the stairs and we hurried to see what the ruckus was. A guard named Roald was attempting to keep Hattie out of the hall. He saw up and swept in a deep bow.

"Your Highnesses, this young lady says you're her sister." He told us. Deep bow. I looked at Hattie who appeared relieved to see me.

"Oh, Ella, it's **so** good to see you! I've come to _beg_ for your forgiveness of the way I treated you!" She cried, trying to get past Roald again, but failed. Again. She wailed and I sighed.

"Hattie, I don't wish to see you again. Please leave now." I said. Hattie looked shocked.

"But I apologized! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?!"

"After how you treated me? No." I twirled Mother's necklace that I'd reclaimed from her around my index finger. "I do forgive you, but it doesn't mean I want you in my life."

Hattie glared, obviously tired of the charade. "You little harpy! You know that Prince Charmont was meant to be mine!" she screeched. Char made a quick gesture and Roald, with two other guards, took Hattie away.

"I'm glad she's not your actual sister. I'd wonder what sort of family I'm marrying into." He told me, laughing a little. I couldn't decide whether he was laughing about his comment or the look on Cecilia's face.

"I'm glad too." She agreed, smiling at me. "I wouldn't have allowed Mother and Father to give you their blessing for your union, if you were like her. But what's this nonsense about Char being meant to be hers?"

"She wanted to be queen." I said.

"More like a rabbit queen."

I stared, astonished, and then burst out laughing. That was exactly the same thing I had thought when she had said her greatest ambition was to be queen. Eventually, my laughter subsided and I looked at Char.

"Didn't you say your brothers were coming home today?" I asked.

"Yes," Char replied with a simple nod.

"Speaking of that, I should see if the servants had seen to their rooms." Cecilia said, excusing herself from us and heading towards the stairs.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I questioned; the thought had been in the back of my mind since after my falsehood had been explained to Jerrold and Daria.

"Ella," Char chided, "they'll adore you, don't worry!"

I wasn't so certain. "How old at they?"

"Andre is eleven. Etienne is thirteen, and Francois is fifteen. And I _know_ they'll adore you, Ella. After all, I do."

I smiled at this, but I was still apprehensive. How could Char be certain?

---

"Announcing, Their Royal Highnesses, Prince Francois, Prince Etienne, and Prince Andre!"

The guard's voice startled me out of the conversation I was having with Cecilia. I looked at her for reassurance, but was greeted with nothing but a blank expression. Char had already stood and was going to greet his brothers.

"Come, Ella." Cecilia said in a voice not like her own, and I obeyed, not knowing what else to do.

"Ella, you must meet my brothers!" Char exclaimed, taking my hand and pulling him towards him. "This is Andre." He told me, gesturing to a boy a few inches shorter than me; "Oh, this is Etienne." He added, gesturing to a quite plain looking boy about my height. "And, lastly this is Francois."

Char's gesture was offhanded and he didn't make eye contact with Francois. He was a full three inches taller than Char with darker hair and was very striking. He smiled, awarding with me with a thousand-watt splendor.

"Pleasure," I told him just as I had told Andre and Etienne.

Francois grinned. "I assure you, the pleasure is _all_ mine. I – Cecilia, do you need a lozenge?" He queried, looking to her. She had just coughed rather loudly, and I was sure it was fake. Cecilia smiled faintly.

"Oh, no, dear brother. I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She said, seizing my arm. "Excuse us. I need to talk to Ella for a moment." She added, steering me around and out of earshot of the small family reunion.

"Cecilia, what –" I started.

"You can't trust Francois. Whatever you do. Do **not** trust Francois. He wants to be king, and he'll stop at nothing to be king." She interrupted in a voice and tone that amazed me. "And if that means stealing you from Char, he'll do it."

"He seems very nice."

"You only just met him. Please, Ella, do **not** trust him."

"All right."

"Promise?"

I nodded.

"Good. Come on, they'll wonder what we're doing." She said, reverting to her sunny demeanor and usual voice. I followed her, still bewildered, but I would heed her advice.

---

After I had retired to my room after dinner, I told Mandy about Cecilia's warning. She agreed with me that it would be wise to heed Cecilia's advice.

"After all," she said reasonably, "Cecilia would know."

I agreed.

**More Author's Notes: **Hmm. Are you intrigued yet? Remember to review!


	6. Chapter the Sixth

**Author's Thanks:** I've procured seventeen reviews for this story so far. So, much love and thanks to dropkik, don'taskmewhy0991, WhiteCamellia, queen-of-sapphires, CaptainFantastic, lucy-lollipop, Rowenhood, Coolgirl123, and Kasey Rider for your reviews. Though I write for myself, it's great to know that I have people who enjoy it. I dedicate this story to you for being with me for these chapters. I hope you enjoy this sixth installment.

**Rating:** Is being debated. I don't know if I should change it. I would like you to tell me when you review if you think I should change it to 'R.'

**Chapter the Sixth**

I took Cecilia's statement to heart the following day. I think that her statement about Francois frightened me a little as I asked two of my ladies-in-waiting to join me in the gardens in the afternoon, as Char was busy going over wedding details with his parents; Cecilia had went out riding with Etienne; Andre was with his tutor; and I certainly didn't want to ask Francois to accompany me.

"The gardens are so lovely this year, aren't they, Princess?" Cyronna commented mildly, looking at me, brushing her long sweeping brown hair out of her brown eyes.

"Yes," I agreed.

"Prince Francois loves these gardens." Marie remarked. I started, looking at her, but she didn't look at me. I wonder if she didn't trust Francois like Cecilia.

"When is Cecilia getting back?" I asked, hoping to drive the conversation from Francois.

"I do not know, Princess."

"She said that she would be back for your fitting after dinner." Cyronna added, then she and Marie started a conversation about hair ribbons. I didn't join them, however, my mind was muddled with worry. Cecilia's declaration troubled me deeply – what could be so horrid about Francois?

---

"Maybe it's because he's second in line," Mandy said when I visited her in the kitchens.

"How could his being second in line have anything to do with it?" I asked.

"He could want the crown, Ella."

"But why would Cecilia warn me to be careful of him?"

Mandy stirred the soup, remaining silent for what seemed like hours. "Because she worries that Francois might take advantage of you."

I started. "_What?_"

"Char did not want the crown if he could not be with you." Mandy reminded me. I nodded slowly.

"That's true." I amended. "Has Cecilia talked to you about this?"

"She confided in me, yes."

I smiled, glad that Cecilia trusted Mandy as much as I did. "So, in other words, she wants me to very cautious of him, right?"

"Right, and so do I. Ella, even though you broke the curse, you still are a young lady."

I stared. Mandy wasn't looking at me, and this distressed me. "Mandy," I began, "you don't really believe that Char's brother would take advantage of me, do you?"

"I don't know, Ella, and that's what worries Cecilia, and I."

I recalled the serious look on Cecilia's face. "I'll be careful, Mandy. I promise."

---

Cecilia and Etienne returned from their ride late that night, after my fittings. Cecilia entered my rooms, apologising profusely.

"We lost track of time." she told me breathlessly. "I have not seen my brother in a very long time, and –"

"It's okay," I interrupted, "I'm not mad."

Cecilia looked relieved. "Did you see the gardens?" she asked.

"Yes."

"They're enchanting, aren't they?"

"Very, but Marie told me that your brother, Francois adores those gardens."

"He does. He misses them when he leaves – they are his pet project."

"Oh."

Cecilia sat down next to me on my bed, dismissing my chambermaids. "Francois is cunning, and will do whatever it takes to get the crown. He knows that Char was not going to be king of Kyrria, if he didn't marry you. I think that he will try to sabotage you and Char." she explained. "I want you for a sister, Ella, and Char loves you dearly."

Something sparkled in her eyes – tears. I put my hand over hers. "Don't cry, Cecilia. I promise that I'll be careful."

"Please, Ella, Kyrria would surely be destroyed if Francois ascends the throne." And with this disturbing comment, she left.

I was more concerned than ever now. Was Francois truly that terrible?

**End Notes:** If you have any questions or concerns, either state in your review or email me. I hope you liked this new chapter.


	7. Chapter the Seventh

**Author's Notes:** Twenty whole reviews. I almost cried. ... _Almost_. Well, not really, but you get the picture, don't you? Anyway ... moving on ... Much love to all my reviewers. Every last one of you gives me meaning to write this. I am so very sorry for the long wait, but exams and the like kept me from my writing. However, now I have returned.

**Chapter the Seventh**

I woke early, shaken awake by my worries. The beginnings of dawn were just filtering through my curtains. To be alone without my ladies-in-waiting or some sort of escort was rare, so I was gratified for it. I dressed myself and crept out of the chamber. The hall was quiet like a morgue, but it didn't frighten me. There were guards everywhere, after all, and the castle was not a morgue.

I crept down to the kitchen, finding Mandy and two other kitchen hands awake. Mandy looked surprised to see me. "Ella," she began, "what are you doing up, sweet?"

"Enjoying my solitude." I answered, curtsying to the two kitchen hands as they bowed to me and swept from the room. Mandy laughed.

"Ah, the ladies-in-waiting are beginning to get strenuous for you, Lady?"

"They've always been strenuous, Mandy. I don't know how Cecilia can stand having attendants!"

"Well, she's had them since birth."

"True."

Mandy set down the knife she was using to chop carrots and enveloped me in a warm hug. "Oh, Lady, if court life is making you unhappy, tell that prince of yours. He'll understand. Perhaps you'll be able to get away before the wedding." she suggested.

"Mandy, that's brilliant!" I exclaimed, wondering why I didn't think of it before. It was so ingenious, but I would have to wait until Char woke to ask.

-

I had passed the time helping Mandy in the kitchen until I heard Cyronna call, "Princess? Where are you? The prince is looking for you."

I looked at Mandy and she smiled. "Go on, love." she said. "Your prince is waiting."

"Thanks, Mandy." I told her before hurrying out of the kitchen, bumping right into Char. We tumbled to the floor, laughing. Char grinned.

"Ella, Ella, what am I to do with you?" He asked, laughing as he helped me to my feet.

"I don't know, but I want to ask you something." I answered after my laughter had subsided. Char looked bewildered.

"Yes?"

"I want to get away from the castle for awhile. Court life is –"

"Exhausting?"

I stared. He laughed. "Don't worry, Ella, I find it just as exhausting as you do. Believe me. I know Cecilia does too."

I laughed again. So much for what Mandy thought. "So does that mean we can?"

"Of course. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere."

Char laughed once more. "Well then, I –"

"Good morning." A decidely male voice interrupted. I turned with Char to face Francois. He smiled at us. Char returned it. I did too, but rather weakly.

"Good morning, brother." Char greeted. "I trust you slept well?"

"Of course. And you, Ella?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking." I replied.

"If you don't mind my prying, brother, what were you and Ella talking about?"

"Ella wants to leave for a few days. She's finding court life wearisome." Char explained.

"Ah," Francois nodded his head in understanding. "I understand her plea."

Uneasiness filled my gullet. Did he now?

"Ella!" Cecilia's voice registered and I turned to face her.

"Good morning, Cecilia."

"Indeed it is. I have a letter for you. It's from your father, I believe."

Father?

I took the envelope from Cecilia, excusing myself from her, Char, and Francois to go into the kitchen to read it. I tore it open and, with Mandy reading over my shoulder, read it.

_My dear daughter, _

_I received your invitation just this morning and I am writing you to tell you how proud I am of you. You survived under my Olga's tyranny and now you have yourself a prince. I don't need to find you a rich husband anymore. You now have something greater than money, I'm sure. Exactly what your mother and I had. I realize that I have not been the greatest father, but I will try to do better in the future. I will try to come back to Frell for the wedding. _

_Affectionately, _

_Father_

Father's letter both surprised and pleased me. I glanced at Mandy, who looked quite satisfied. "That father of yours is right, Ella, you do have something greater than wealth. Then again, it's wealth in its own. I'm proud of you, sweet." she hugged me and I left her, returning to the hall to find just Cecilia.

"Char and Francois had to go see Father and Mother." She informed me. "Care to go for a walk in the gardens?"

"That would be lovely." I said graciously and we headed for the gardens. Marie and Cyronna met us, but Cecilia dismissed them. I was grateful for it. I didn't want to be followed by them.

"Char says you're tiring of court life."

"Yes."

"You'll get used to it and you know, you _can_ dismiss your attendants."

I laughed lightly. "I know."

Cecilia and I chattered animatedly as we wound our way through the gardens and their intricate pathes. It was then that I realized, not only was I gaining a new family, a new life, a husband, but I was gaining a true friend.

**End Notes:** A change in Ella's father, Sir Peter. Hrm. Interesting, isn't it? Anyhow, you know the drill, review please!


	8. Chapter the Eighth

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for all your praise. Your reviews are what keep me going. I'm very sorry that it took so long for me to update. We started a new semester and Biology is taking up most of my time. Also, I must leave for Spring Break in a few days, so I hope you'll bear with me. I'll be back around April 4th and I'll try to work on this over the holidays.

By the way, **intofire101**, I know what you mean. All those stories about Ella not breaking the curse are beginning to get a little too repetitive.

**Chapter the Eighth**

Daria and Jerrold staunchly supported my wanting to get away before the wedding. Cecilia decided to come, but Mandy decided to stay. I didn't mind because I didn't need her to keep me away from anything that might try to use me – the curse was gone after all.

"I'll miss you, Lady, but you have fun." Mandy hugged me as the last of our trunks were loaded into the carriage. Char, Cecilia, and I would ride horses, but our belongings would follow with a carriage and a coachman along with four knights.

"I will." I promised, allowing Char to help me up on the white mare that Jerrold and Daria had given me as an early wedding present. I smiled at Char, but I suddenly noticed something. Francois was trotting towards us on a black stallion. He smiled graciously at me before turning his attention to Char.

"The invitation still stands, Brother?" He questioned. Char nodded.

What invitation I wanted to ask. I glanced at Cecilia who had just mounted her roan mare; she didn't look worried or surprised.

"Are your trunks loaded, Francois?" She inquired. Francois nodded.

"Yes, sister, I had them put in the carriage earlier." He answered.

Cecilia looked over at me, rolling her eyes. "Always the early bird, that one." She muttered.

"Shall we go?" Char asked. Cecilia, Francois, and I nodded. We waved to Mandy, Jerold, Daria, Andre, and Etienne. Andre had expressed his wanting to come, but Daria had quickly intervened, saying that he had to stay with his tutors. (Etienne had politely declined when Char and I asked him.) Now I could see Andre looking a little forlorn as our caravan swiftly moved away.

The exhilaration of riding swept me up quickly. I urged my horse into a canter, disregarding Char's 'Ella! What are you doing?' The wind whipped my hair back – I had refused to have it tied back – as my horse and I quickly took the lead of the caravan.

"Cecilia!" I heard Char exclaim from behind me. I glanced over, watching in amazement as Cecilia and her horse fell in beside me. Her own hair streamed out behind her and she was laughing. Together, we tore through the field, taking care not to get too far ahead.

Eventually, night began to fall and we reached a small inn. Cecilia and I had long since slowed our horses into an easy trot, falling back with the rest of the group. Char had shaken his head and said, "You are high-spirited one, Ella."

"Indeed. You'll never be bored." Francois had agreed, looking me in a strange way.

When we had settled into our rooms, I asked Cecilia if she had noticed the way Francois had been looking at me. Cecilia was silent, appearing to be considering my question.

"I have, but …" She trailed off uncertainly.

"But what?" I pressed.

"But ... oh, Ella, I don't know. Francois is very different from what he used to be. It is for that reason that I don't trust him that and …"

"And _what_?"

"They have nicknamed him the Spider."

The Spider? "I don't understand."

"He can't keep his hands off of the ladies." Cecilia blushed as if someone had just told her something lusty and passionate.

"Oh." I replied, clearing my throat a little. "But he …" _'But he won't touch me, will he?'_ was what I meant to say.

Cecilia gazed at me for a long moment. "He wouldn't dare touch you." She told me. "He would never do that to Char. He and Char are _very_ close."

I nodded though I was unconvinced. I had read about members of the royal family killing other members of the royal family in order to have the Crown, but Francois couldn't – he wouldn't! – want to kill Char. They did seem very close, but then there was this Spider business … I dearly wanted to talk to Char about that, but I couldn't risk upsetting him. Once we were married, I would ask him about Francois. I trusted Cecilia wouldn't say anything about me asking her what I had. She would, perhaps, tell Char that she had since Francois looking at me strangely. I thought of asking her this, but I watched her close her eyes.

"Good night, Ella." She murmured, reaching what Madame Edith had called 'the Shores of Sleep.'

I, however, could not find the Shores of Sleep again. It seemed to be a regular occurrence and this time it wasn't because of worries of Hattie or that my nightgown had many uncomfortable bows and frills, it was worries about my future brother-in-law, Francois, the Spider.

Would he try to steal the throne? Would he try to touch me? Worse, would he try to steal me from Char? He probably knew that if Char wasn't to marry me, he would give up the throne. A tremor of fear shot through me.

'_Please,'_ I prayed to anyone who was listening, _'please don't let that be true.'_

**End Notes:** Francois' true colors are slowly beginning to be revealed. You know the drill. Review please. That's what keeps me going, after all.


	9. Chapter the Ninth

**Author's Notes:** Mad love to my reviewers. Thank you _so_ much for all the encouragement and nice reviews. Please forgive me for the long wait, but I have been restricted from the computer at home, so the only time I have the computer is during my Journalism class and I'm very busy in that. Plus there's the dreaded Biology; anyway … I'll stop babbling. I hope you enjoy this. It's been difficult to write and it's slightly different than the rest.

**Chapter the Ninth**

"Wake up, Ella." Cecilia shook me gently. I opened my eyes slowly; adjusting them to the morning light that shone through the open window. Cecilia smiled briefly. "Come on, Ella, up now. It's time to leave."

I blinked twice at her, suddenly disoriented. "Where are we?" I asked, sitting up and gazing around.

"Rigdon Inn just on the outskirts of Rigdon."

"I've never heard of Rigdon."

"Of course you haven't. It's just a little town." Cecilia explained, sitting on the edge of my bed. With expertise, she plaited her long, dark hair.

"But it has an inn." I pointed out, suddenly feeling like a child.

"Every place has an inn these days. Char prefers us to stay in the less known inns because the expensive inns are the places that people tend to look for royalty."

That made sense. "Oh."

Cecilia smiled slightly. "Well, come along. We need to go. Everyone is waiting for you." She held out a soft roll. "Eat this. We will stop early for lunch, Char promises."

Gratefully, I ate the roll, recalling a time that someone else had slipped me a roll.

Perhaps the best part of our trip was the riding. I loved the exhilaration. So did Cecilia. At first, I think, Char didn't like us riding on ahead, but we promised to stay in sight after we had stopped for lunch in a town that none of us knew the name of.

Char surmised that if we had looked around while we were there the town's name would have been there for all to see. None of us really cared though. We just shrugged our shoulders, laughed a bit, and flew away from the town-with-no-name (as Cecilia christened it) in a smooth gallop.

Char, eventually, joined Cecilia and I at the head of the caravan. I could tell he was worried about ogres and bandits.

"Didn't you say Ella's an ogre tamer?" Cecilia questioned, one eyebrow raised. "She'll be able to protect us."

"She's got a point." I amended. Char grinned, shaking his head slightly.

"I suppose, but you still need to stay close. You don't know how to handle yourself against bandits." He replied.

"How do you know that? Ella is a maiden of many talents." Cecilia said sagely.

That night, we stopped at an inn in the hamlet of Edessa to sleep and eat. It was cozier than the Rigdon inn had been, but Edessa was smaller than Rigdon had been. I liked the coziness of it; it reminded me of the kitchen at my old manor, the kitchen where I had spent so much time with Mandy and Mother.

Mother. That was someone I missed dearly. Would she be proud that I had overcome the curse – and my tyrannical stepfamily – to marry the man I loved? Would she be proud of my other accomplishments? Something inside me told me yes. Mother had always been proud of all I did. She was so different from Father in that way. Father was only proud of me now because I was to marry a prince.

Shifting in the plush armchair I was sitting on, I gazed out the window. The silver moon bathed the countryside in an ethereal light. The moon was said to be therapeutic, but I found it wasn't for me. My mind was reeling, but not just about Mother, everything. What would my future be like? What would it be like to be married to Char? What would it be like to be the wife of the King, the Queen? Queen Ella was too informal … I suspected they would call me Queen Eleanor. I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"Ella?" Char's voice startled me out of my reverie. "What are you still doing up? We leave early in the morning."

"Do we have to? We could stay here for awhile." I suggested. The truth was that I didn't want to go to our next stop, Jenn. Jenn meant finishing school. Jenn meant Madame Edith. I had no doubt she would find some way to meet the prince and his fiancée. Not that I thought Madame Edith was conniving, but because I didn't want to see her again. What would she say?

"I suppose we could. It is quiet enough." Char mumbled to himself, obviously mulling over the possibilities. "Well, Ella, if that's what you want, we will. We will stay as long as we can." He said decisively after more mumbling.

I grinned, leaning over to kiss him on the mouth. "Thank you, Char. Thank you."

Happiness watched over me. Nothing could dampen this experience.

**End Notes:** I hope you liked it. Review please.


	10. Chapter the Tenth

**Author's Notes:** Please forgive me for the exceptionally long wait, but I've been so busy and my computer time is incredibly restricted. I thank all my reviewers for your ever-loving reviews.

**Chapter the Tenth**

Rain fell steadily from the darkening sky. Cecilia and I sat at the window, watching it fall with heavy hearts. We had wanted to go outside! Mother Nature could be so cruel. Cecilia had wanted to see the sunrise so badly and I had wanted to get out, but now we were stuck inside. Our guards, Char, and Francois didn't seem to have a problem with it, however.

"What a pity. How terrible for you, sister." Francois mused, looking bored. Cecilia made a face.

"Do not sound so sorry for me, brother." she replied haughtily. The change in her voice bewildered me and I saw Char give her a sharp look.

"Cecilia," Char began, "don't talk to Francois that way."

Cecilia opened her mouth as if to retort, but closed it. Francois looked too smug for my liking. I rose, pacing the length of the room. Char's attention seemed to immediately snap to me.

"Everything all right, Ella?" He questioned.

"I wanted to go outside." I told him.

"Well, I can't see you enjoying yourself outside in the rain."

Suddenly an idea struck me. "We could go outside!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I used to love being out in the rain. I now see how silly I've been. Char, we _must_ go outside!"

"'Must'?" Francois repeated. "I don't think we 'must', Ella."

"Oh, Francois, don't be such a spoilsport!" Cecilia giggled, all traces of her anger towards him gone. "I think it will be fun!"

"Fun? It will be _dirty_." The word 'dirty' hissed out of his mouth like a curse word.

I raised one eyebrow. "Dirty? Well, of course, but that's half the fun!"

Francois gave me a look which told me plainly that he didn't believe me. Char laughed.

"Come now, brother, let us try it." he coaxed.

"You may, brother, but I think I will stay here."

"Spoilsport." Cecilia smiled sweetly, either ignoring or not noticing his scathing look. "Come on, Ella, let's go!"

She seized my hand and led me outside, Char at our heels. Cecilia and I joined hands, twirling ourselves around in circles until we experienced vertigo. We stumbled along, still laughing uproariously. Char watched on, still looking as handsome as ever soaked. My dress turned from blue to very dark blue because of the rain.

As soon as the ground stopped spinning, I watched Cecilia lose her balance and fall into the mud. She let out a squeak as she fall. The mud made a squelching sound the moment she hit it. Her eyes were wide, but soon she started laughing. I laughed too, walking over to her. Losing my own balance, however, I soon joined her in the mud.

And we laughed until our sides hurt.

**_-X-_**

"You two look ..." Francois trailed off. I could tell from the curl of his lip that he didn't like the looks of Cecilia or I in mud. (Char was soaked, but never came to roll around in the mud)

"You missed an expectional experience!" Cecilia declared, her dark hair was lank with rainwater and mud.

"Go have a bath, Cecilia. You too, Ella." Char said with a smile.

We obliged and hurried to cleanse ourselves of our glorious day.

Once washed and dried, we enjoyed a dinner of meat and potatoes. We chatted endlessly of what we would do the next day when - we assumed - it was nicer.

"I do hope it's sunny tomorrow then we could go for a walk in the fields." Cecilia said, beaming. She had thoroughly liked our excursion. "Ella, that was wonderful! I've never experienced something so fantastic!"

I smiled, wondering just what Cecilia did for fun when she was younger. My eyes caught Francois' for a moment, but in that moment I could see his disgust. Even upon realizing I was looking at him, his eyes conveyed the disgust and didn't even cloud. I looked away, deciding to pay attention to Char and Cecilia.

Was I too common for Francois' liking was the only thought that could manifest in my head, but I managed to keep focused on my conversation with Char and Cecilia. Perhaps I was only seeing things, but a sense of foreboding was blossoming in my chest.

**End Notes:** You know the drill. Review please. I'm sorry for its shortness, but I'm blanking. However, if you have any ideas, please email me. My email is on my author's page.


	11. Chapter the Eleventh

**Author's Notes:** As I write this, there are 51 reviews. It's a milestone in some respects as it's over 50, but I'm not getting excited about the number of reviews. It's the content of the reviews that are to get excited about. All of you seem to really like it and sometimes you have a suggestion, so it's all good all around. Oh, I would like to thank **BubbleTea & Roses** and **dontmakemetellyou0991** for their insights and help in inspiring me with this chapter. Oh, as you asked, **strawberriesncream**,I have tried to make this chapter longer.

**Chapter the Eleventh **

That night, I was shaken awake by voices that sounded like their owners were straining not to yell. Char and Cecilia. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and shuffled over to the half ajar door. I only saw Cecilia's back, but I could see Char's face and he looked angry. _Very _angry.

"How could you say such things to Ella?" Char demanded furiously. "How could you tell Ella such _lies?" _

"You _know _they aren't lies, Char. Francois is -" Cecilia tried to protest, but Char cut her off.

"- our brother whom we are supposed to trust. A loving sister would not denounce her brother to her future sister-in-law!"

"Listen to me for once. He is **not **the angel you think he is. He's plotting to -"

"Shush now." Char's voice was commanding. I'd never heard him speak like that.

"Char, would you just listen to me?" Cecilia's voice was tearful.

"No. I will not speak of this with you. Stop crying, Cecilia, and off to bed."

I rushed back to bed as quietly as I could. I pulled the covers over me, my heart pounding, as Cecilia entered. She shuffled over to her bed, laying down. A defeated sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled under her own covers. I could sense her tears in the dim light of our room and wanted very much to console her. How could Char speak so harshly to the sister of whom he seemed to always want to protect?

My last conscious thought before I fell asleep.

**-X- **

"I suppose you heard us." Cecilia's voice was hollow-sounding and she looked torn. It was the morning and I had confronted Cecilia about the night's events. "Char and I usually don't fight, but whenever Francois is brought up ... Char just seems to ... I don't know. I worry about him, Ella. I really do."

"I can see that, but shouldn't you let Char find out for himself that Francois is less than honourable?" I suggested after nodding my understanding to her remark.

Cecilia was silent for a long moment. "I should, but he is blind when it comes to Francois." she admitted.

"How so?" I had an idea, but asked anyway.

"Anything horrible that Francois has done never seems to stay in Char's memory for long. He is an angel as far as he is concerned, but it's not true, Ella. Francois is fickle!"

"Ella? Cecilia? Are you awake?" Char stuck his head in the door, smiling at us. "The day is beautiful. Care to take a walk?"

His sunny demeanor bewildered me. Had he forgotten his anger towards Cecilia?

"A walk sounds lovely, Char." Cecilia said, returning his smile. This only baffled me further. What was going on?

"Francois says he will join us."

"Wonderful." Cecilia's eyes betrayed this 'wonderful', she obviously felt it wasn't wonderful at all. However, it seemed to pass muster with Char. He didn't seem to be as observant as I towards hidden emotions.

"He says he will meet us downstairs. Come along."

And we followed.

**-X-**

Glorious sunshine poured down on us as we walked through the field, carefully avoiding patches of mud. Char mused that the sun would soak up the moisture by midafternoon. Francois agreed. Cecilia and I nodded our heads, but I could tell that her mind was as far away as mine was. We trudged along, admiring the wild flowers.

"Mother loved wild flowers." I remarked, appreciating the sweet smell that wafted into my nostrils. "She always liked to have fresh flowers in the manor. Sometimes she would make Nathan, our manservant, get them, but she said that she prefered the ones I picked. She said it was because I had the feminine touch."

Char smiled. In his eyes, I could tell he was surprised how easily I had brought up Mother. It was nice to talk about her now though. I liked remembering her.

"Your mother was a delight." Francois commented. "We all adored her."

"Yes," Cecilia agreed, "and Char was quite right when he said you are a lot like her."

I beamed, happy that I reminded them of Mother. Father had said that I had most of his traits, but I knew that Mother was there, that she was more dominant.

"She was your namesake, I suppose." Francois mused. "I gather your father called her 'Eleanor' and you 'Ella'?"

I nodded. "Though my father says that Ella is a child's name, my mother will always be Eleanor."

"I see."

"It makes sense." Cecilia professed.

"That it does." Char assented.

"Do you have any siblings?" Francois questioned.

"I have two stepsisters." I responded.

"Lady Hattie and Lady Olive." Char supplied.

"Ah. I see." Francois seemed to mull over this for a moment. I saw Cecilia give Char a look which he returned with a shake of his head.

Suddenly, a butterfly shot up from the grass. It danced in the breeze, but then I noticed something. It was flying oddly; its wing was broken. Despite this, the butterfly flew into the distance carried by the wind. I stared in the direction it had gone for some time before Cecilia's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"We should go into town. I'd like to go to the bakery and get some fresh bread." She said.

"Unguarded?" Francois raised one eyebrow. "Wouldn't that be dangerous? Especially for Char and Ella? The future king and his betrothed are always in danger, you know."

"Aren't you optimistic ..."

"Thank you for your concern, brother, but we will be fine." Char assured him, lacing his fingers through mine. I saw Francois' gaze drop to our entwined hands before he sighed, resigning.

"Let us go then." he murmured.

**-X- **

After we had purchased some hot rolls, we settled ourselves on the grassy hill across from the inn. We talked and shared stories, but Francois participated little. His mind was somewhere else it appeared. I knew Cecilia noticed as she gave me a meaningful look, but did it quickly. She did not want Char to see, her eyes said.

"How long are we to stay here?" Francois asked abruptly, turning his attention to Char. Char shrugged.

"Whenever Ella wishes to." he replied easily.

"Ella then. How long are we to stay here?"

"A few days at the least." I told him.

"We have been here for three days now."

"Yes, but -"

"I would like to leave soon. We can stay in another obscure town. Heaven knows we have enough of them here in Frell."

"What of Ayortha? I have a friend in Ayortha and I wish to visit her."

"Ayortha is -"

"It is quite possible for us to visit your friend. I remember how fervently she defended you." Char interrupted. Francois snorted, looking extremely displeased about being cut off.

I smiled faintly, remembering seeing it in my fairy book. Areida had written about it in her journal. "It would be absolutely wonderful to see her again, Char. I miss her."

"We can visit her."

"But Char -" Francois tried to protest.

"It is what Ella wants and therefore we will go." His voice was strong; the subject was not up for debate. Francois' dark eyes hardened and he rose.

"Very well. We should leave soon then. I will get packed." And off he went.

"He doesn't like me." I thought outloud, not meaning to, but once I had realized what I'd done, it was too late.

"Of course he likes you, Ella!" Char exclaimed. "Don't be so silly."

"I'm not being silly."

"Cecilia, we must talk some sense into my to-be wife."

Cecilia didn't say anything.

"Cecilia?" Char sounded concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Of course. We should all get packed if we're to go see Ella's Ayorthian friend." Cecilia answered, getting to her feet and following Francois' steps back to the inn.

Char looked at me. "Do _you _think she's all right?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted.

"Please speak to her, Ella. I know that it makes her happy to have you around, what with four brothers, I'm sure she's thrilled."

"I'll see what I can do."

I wanted to know what was wrong too so I would speak to her. I knew it was bound to have something to do with Francois. It _had_ to. Nothing else would upset her so.

Char and I joined hands and walked back to the inn together.

**-X-**

Cecilia and I packed in silence. I tried to speak, but couldn't think of where to begin. I was about to open my mouth when a knock on the door made me jump.

"I'll get it." I mumbled, walking over to the door. I opened it to find Francois standing there. I blinked twice, staring up at him. "Yes?"

"Are you and Cecilia packed yet?" He wanted to know.

"Yes."

"I will help carry your things downstairs."

"There's no need. I can carry it myself. I -"

"I insist." He cut in smoothly.

"Oh, well ... uh, if you really want to." I didn't know what else to say!

He brushed past me, picking up my trunk effortlessly. "Let's go." he said, smiling at me.

I watched him sweep out with Cecilia at his heels. Confusion had enveloped me, but shaking off my stupor, I followed.

Francois was incredibly confusing!

**End Notes:** Ah yes, longer!At least it seems to be longer on my word processor.I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter is informative so read over again very carefully and do remember to review. Mucho love to you all. Mwah!


	12. Chapter the Twelfth

**Author's Notes:** This chapter took me quite awhile to write and I hope it's worth it. I love how it begins. Anyway, read on.

**Chapter the Twelfth **

Rays of golden light seeped through openings in the foliage overhead, spilling onto the forest floor. Our horses' hooves crunched loudly on the fallen leaves as our caravan pressed on. Everything was silent except of the flutter of a bird's melody and the shiver of the trees. We all appeared to be thought in either thought or awe.

"So peaceful." Cecilia, to my right, murmured.

I nodded my head. "Pretty too."

"Extremely." I heard Francois' voice say from behind me; he and Char were flanking Cecilia and I with our guards flanking them.

"I agree." Char's voice drifted to my ears, always so calm ... so soothing. Except for when he's yelling at Cecilia, of course. I glanced over my shoulder, smiling at Char. He returned it full blown.

"Brilliant idea to come through the forest, Ella, rather than going around it and missing all this." he continued, still smiling beautifully at me.

"It would have been _much _longer." Francois added. "So I must concur with my brother."

"Which makes me have to assent with both my brothers." Cecilia said as we came into a clearing. We had been riding for a long time and were close to the Ayorthian border. I could barely contain myself with excitement. I couldn't wait to see Areida again; what would she say when she found out I was marrying Kyrria's crown prince?

"Terribly sorry, sister. I do know you hate having to agree with anything I do."

"You -"

"Let's stop here for awhile." Char cut in loudly, wanting - it seemed - to deter any sort of verbal battle between his sister and brother.

"Sounds good to me." Francois yawned, slipping off his horse gracefully and landing neatly on the dirt ground. "A rest would be much appreciated."

"Once more I must agree." Cecilia said, watching me as I got off my horse.

"Tearing you apart, isn't it, sister?"

"Listen, you, I -"

"Cease and desist the both of you!" Char snapped, startling me. Seeing me staring at him with wide eyes, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Ella, but I can't stand it when they bicker like that."

"I understand," was all I said.

"Your Highness, we just heard something." One of the guards told Char abruptly.

A dark look crossed Char's face. "What?" he wanted to know.

"We aren't sure." Another of the guards admitted sheepishly.

"Find out. It could be an ogre."

"Yes, Your Highness." And three of our four guards scurried off, leaving one to defend us.

The one that was left looked at me curiously. "Doesn't this maiden _tame _ogres? The knights have said that she does."

Char nodded, the shadow over his face gone. "She can imitate their syrupy way." he explained. "It's very impressive."

"Indeed." Francois responded, eyeing me in a way I couldn't define.

Cecilia didn't say anything, but looked quite annoyed. She agreed with Francois yet again undoubtedly and it perturbed her.

"'Twas elves, sire." The other three guards were approaching us. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Oh. Well, good." Char looked pleased. "We should continue on now. We need to get to the inn on the other side of this forest before sundown."

"Very well, sire."

**-X- **

"We are honored, sire, that you have decided to stay at our most humble inn." The rotund man bowed for what seemed to be the millionth time. Char was trying not to laugh. Cecilia and Francois both looked amused as did our guards. I had to smother a laugh once or twice myself.

"Well, my knights recommended your inn to me and I trust their judgement. Sir Stephen spoke highly of you." Char said with a smile.

"Sir Stephen is a good man."

"Yes. Yes, he is."

"Henry! Good gracious, let them get up to their rooms to sleep!" A tall, thin woman exclaimed. "They are probably exceptionally weary from their journey from Rigdon." she added.

Henry looked abashed. "You're right, Lissy. Good night."

Gratefully, we mounted the staircase and went up to bed. Madame Edith's Shores of Sleep found me the moment my head hit the pillow.

**-X-**

Early the next morning, we left Henry and his wife, Lissy's inn to head towards Areida's family's inn. Anticipation was blossoming in my stomach as we rode over the Ayortha border. We stopped for lunch not far from our destination. Cecilia and I sat on the soft grass, chatting amiably about wedding details. She fervently agreed that Father would need to come.

"Should I invite Areida?" I asked though I fully intented to.

"Of course. If she is your best friend, then she _must _come to your wedding." Cecilia answered. "She should be your maid of honor too."

"Hattie will be very angry."

Cecilia smiled briefly. "Naturally, but Areida is your best friend, Ella, and therefore she is the one to be your maid of honor."

"If Areida's unable though, _you _will be my maid of honor."

"Me? Oh, Ella ..."

I smiled, watching her beam. "You are too kind," she continued, "and I would love to be your maid of honor if Areida cannot."

"Thank you, Cecilia." I said.

"No, thank _you_, Ella. You are a wonderful friend and will be a wonderful sister."

"Hattie would say otherwise."

Cecilia laughed. "Of course she would, but you would say the same of her, would you not?"

"Yes. Olive would agree with me."

We shared a smile which esculated into laughter.

"Let's go!" Char declared. "We must hurry along."

**-X- **

A woman with dark hair and cinnamon skin was at the desk when we entered Areida's family inn. She was obviously Areida's mother. Her pretty face broke into a smile upon seeing Char.

"Oh, Char, how wonderful it is to see you again!" she smiled; Char had told her to call him such as well.

Char returned the smile amicably. "It was wonderful to see you again too, Aitana."

"Let me call Areida. She will be delighted to see you." Aitana turned, opening the wooden door behind him. "Areida!" she called.

Soon, Areida emerged. "Yes?" she said to her mother. Her mother nodded towards us, but instead of her gaze falling on Char, it fell on me.

"Ella!" She squealed, hurrying to hug me. "Oh, I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too." I told her earnestly, hugging her back.

Areida's gaze shifted to Char and then she smiled slyly; something I'd never seen. "I knew she hadn't married a rich gentleman."

Char smiled at her. "You were right and I was wrong." he admitted. "The letter was a trick."

"Hattie?"

"Yes."

I didn't bother to correct them. Let them believe it was Hattie as I was pretty sure if she had found such a letter, she _would_ have done something like that.

Looking at Areida and Char conversing, I thought back to Mandy's words. _"I knew you would find your happy ending, Lady," _she had said and then I had known it was truth, but even more now did I know it was true.

Happily ever after was just within my reach. Nothing could ruin my happy ever after. _Nothing. _

**End Notes: **Reunited with Areida. Good ending to this chapter, isn't it? Oh, I made up Areida's mother's name just so you know. Her name was never said in the book, but looking at Areida's name and the names that were said I thought that Aitana suited. Anyway, review please. Next chapter to follow shortly.


	13. Chapter the Thirteenth

**Author's Notes: **Short chapter for effect! Sorry about this, all.

**Chapter the Thirteenth **

"Your father _married_ Hattie's mother?" I could tell Areida was incredulous.

"Yes." I answered, nodding my head sadly.

We were silent for a full ten minutes before Areida spoke again, "Tell me about Francois."

"Francois? Why?"

Areida shrugged easily. "I'm not sure, but ..." she trailed off, brow furrowing.

"But what?" I pressed.

"What do you know about him?"

"I know he is Char's brother and that he doesn't get along well with Cecilia. I also know that Cecilia doesn't trust him. She and Char had a fight about it." I looked down at the well-polished floor of Areida's bedroom before I met her gaze again. "She told me to not trust him at any cost and it worries me, Areida. She says he'll stop at nothing to have the throne of Kyrria."

"I have heard talk of him. The other girls at finishing school talked much of him. They called him the Spider." Areida looked thoughtful. "They also said that he was devastatingly good-looking and ... I agree."

I bobbed my head up and down, biting my lip. "Cecilia said that if getting the throne means stealing me from Char, Francois will do it."

"I have heard about royals killing their own family members to have the crown."

I gasped. "You don't think that Francois would do that to Char, do you!"

Areida looked sorry that she had mentioned it. "I - I don't know." she stammered. "I am only saying."

My heart was heavy with fear and I knew Areida could tell. She pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Ella," she continued, "I am so sorry for even mentioning it. My mouth runs itself off sometimes."

I rested my head on her shoulder, suddenly realizing I was shaking. "In the back of my mind, that thought was present." I admitted, voice too shaky.

Areida let go of me, staring me in the eyes determinedly. "You need to talk to Char about it." she told me. "Now, rather than later."

I nodded. "I will."

**-X-**

I stood in front of the door to Char and Francois' room, raising a hesitant fist. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I knocked.

_Francois _answered.

"You want Char." He said quietly.

"Yes." I replied. "I need to talk to him privately."

Francois studied my face intently, nodding. "All right. I will leave." And to my surprise, off he went. I stepped in, shutting the door behind me.

"Ella?" Char approached me, looking concerned. "Everything all right?"

"No." I responded honestly.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I ... I don't trust your brother."

Char's brow furrowed. "You believe Cecilia?"

"Yes, but that's only because I've seen that -"

"Francois is honourable, Ella."

"But -"

"_No_, Ella. I trust Francois with my life."

"He's next in line, Char, he could -"

"Enough, Ella." Char interrupted angrily.

"Why won't you listen to me!" I demanded.

"Because you're **wrong**! Can you handle that? You're not always right, Ella!"

I stared him, suddenly hurt. I had never thought that way. How could he possibly say that? He _knew_ I didn't think that way. Tears swimming in my eyes, I ran for the door and out of it.

"Ella! Wait!" Char called wildly, but I didn't listen. I was hurt beyond belief. I ran past Cecilia and Areida's mother without even so much as a glance and didn't stop until I collided solidly with someone outside.

"Why are you crying?" The voice was concerned and I knew it immediately. _Francois._

"N - none of y - your business." I choked out, trying to escape his slacken hold. He levelled a gaze with me, eyes searching me in concern.

"You fought with Char, didn't you?"

_'Inquisitive, aren't you?'_ "... Yes, but it's still none of your business."

"Vicious."

"I'm not vicious!"

"You're certainly acting it."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

Francois suddenly burst out laughing and I looked at him curiously, wondering if he had snapped. His laughter subsided eventually and he grinned at me. I was blown away by the intensity of that grin, but composed myself quickly.

"What's so funny?" I asked, continuing to wonder if he had snapped.

"We were just acting like two children." He answered, still grinning.

"And that's funny?"

"Well, it wasn't just that ..."

"Then what was the other part?"

"You're very pretty when you're indignant."

I flushed; was a boy really allowed to say that about his brother's to-be wife? I wasn't sure. His grin faded.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I think you might have."

"Oh, about you being pretty when you're indignant?" He said it so offhandedly!

"... Yes."

"Honestly, Ella, can't you take a compliment? Not like I'm asking you to marry me instead of my brother."

_'Good point.' _"That's true."

Francois raised his eyebrows. "Someone looks like she's having an internal battle with herself."

"Well, I'm a little unnerved." I admitted.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't really know."

"I promise that I'm not madly in love with you." He said solemnly, placing a hand over his heart. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"Comforting." I muttered.

Without warning, he pulled me to him and kissed me forcefully.

**End Notes: **Cue the twilight zone music. I'm sorry if this chapter's a little jumbled.


	14. Chapter the Fourteenth

**Author's Notes:** Another short chapter, sorry, but again it's for effect once more. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter the Fourteenth**

I struggled weakly against Francois, trying in vain to pull away from him. "Mmrph! Mmrph!"

In the end, however, it was Francois who broke the kiss. His eyes were darkened when he looked into mine and I felt fear wash over me. What was he going to do now? He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I watched him warily, unsure of whether or not to bolt.

"Apparently no one told you that you shouldn't kiss your brother's to-be wife." I said stiffly.

His smile formed a smirk. "Come now, Ella, you can't tell me you didn't like that."

"I can, so for your information, _I did not like it."_

"You're in denial."

I shook my head fervently, backing up. "No, I'm not." I snapped.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Ella!" It was Cecilia. I glanced over at her and I saw her eyes sizing up the situation. "Francois, _what _have you done?" she hissed, voice low and threatening.

"Not a thing." Francois replied smoothly. "Right, Ella?"

So he expected me to _lie_ for him. In that case, he was dreaming. "He kissed me." I told Cecilia, turning away from him.

Cecilia looked pale. She whirled on Francois furiously. "You just don't go kissing engaged people!" she snarled at him. "She's your _brother's wife _for all intents and purposes!"

Francois looked down at the ground. "She returned it." he said innocently.

"What?" I exclaimed. "I did not!"

"What's going on here?" Char. I froze.

"Nothing." Cecilia said abruptly. "We were just having a conversation, the three of us."

I saw Char break into a wide grin. "Well then, bond away!" he said cheerfully, walking away. I glared at Francois the moment he was gone.

"I didn't kiss you back!"

"You didn't resist." He shrugged. "They are both the same thing."

"I _did_ resist! Cecilia," I looked at her pleadingly, "you _know_ I love Char."

"Just because you love someone doesn't mean you resisted." Francois' voice was almost sing-song. I wanted to slug him.

"I don't know what to say." Cecilia admitted, looking torn. "I want to believe you, but I wasn't there."

"And yet _I _was. I knew the passion igniting in both of us."

I glared, saying shrilly, "There was no passion!"

"If that's what you want to lead yourself to believe ..."

Anger was bubbling up in my throat and I stalked off, brushing past both him and Cecilia. I went up to Areida's room, knocking on the door.

"Come in!" She called cheerily. She was smiling when I entered, but it faded quickly. "Ella! What's the matter?"

"He kissed me. _Francois _kissed _me._"

"Oh, no ... Did Char see?"

"No, thank goodness, but - but he told Cecilia all these lies and she actually seemed to believe them!"

"That's terrible!" Areida exclaimed, looking extremely worried. I heaved a sigh, sitting on her bed next to her.

"My worst fear is him telling Char about it. He might even call off the wedding."

"No!"

"I'm so scared, Areida, I - I don't want to lose him."

Areida pulled me into a hug, letting me break down.

**End Notes:** Review please!


	15. Chapter the Fifteenth

**Author's Notes: **I'm having difficulties writing you this next chapter and I have no idea when it will be available for you all to read it. I'm truly sorry, but everything I write doesn't seem to be right. I'm trying various angles that I think could possibly work. The angle I'm working on right now could amaze you, but what I've decided to do is give you the first part of the chapter as a short chapter in itself. So here it is.

**Chapter the Fifteenth **

My whole body shook with my sobs. I was truly afraid and fully aware that I had soaked the shoulder of Areida's dress. I felt safe in her arms like nothing could harm me whilst my best friend cradled me in her arms like I was a small child. She sung in her beautiful voice an Ayorthian lullaby. It soothed me and my tears stopped their tulmultous hellfire. Tears still swam in my eyes and I still have a foreboding feeling in my gullet, but my body no longer shook.

A knock on the door made both of us start. "Areida?" It was Areida's mother.

"Come in." Areida replied and soon her mother stepped inside. She shut the door behind herself and upon seeing the state we were in, she rushed over.

"My goodness, what's wrong, child?"

"Prince Francois is doublecrossing Prince Charmont." Areida explained quietly. "He kissed Ella and now Ella worries that since Princess Cecilia believed him that she insinuated the kiss, Char will too."

"Oh my ..."

"It's for certain that Char will believe him." I managed to choke out, voice wavering.

"Dear me ..." Aitana tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Suppose you told your prince before his brother does?"

"Mother! That is a brilliant idea!" Areida squealed. "Ella, you must see Char immediately!"

"But I - I doubt h - he'll believe m - me." I stuttered as fresh tears swelled up in my eyes.

"If he loves you, he will believe you." Aitana told me, eyes kind.

I wanted to believe her, but I wasn't so certain. I took in a shaky breath. "If he loves me like I think he does, he won't believe Francois. Let Francois tell him ... I - I'll be fine. Char wouldn't ever think I'd kiss someone else now that I have him."

Areida and her mother exchanged looks before Aitana spoke, "Your logic convinces us."

"That it does." Areida agreed with a confident smile.

I smiled slightly. I only hoped I was right.

**End Notes: **I know it's short, but I felt bad. Anyway, read and review like usual. You can even email me if you choose. Whatever works for you. I do have MSN if you'd care to contact me on there and ride me until I've finished the next chapter. Until the next chapter, fare thee well.


	16. Chapter the Sixteenth

**Author's Notes:** I've decided to take a running leap - we'll see how this turns out.

**Chapter the Sixteenth **

I went back to my room, allowing Aitana to tuck me in like a small child. I liked how truly maternal she was; she reminded me strongly of Mother and was the polar opposite of Mum Olga. Her presence in the room calmed me and I watched as she drew the curtains to block out the light. Areida was very lucky to have such a wonderful mother.

"Everything will turn out for the best," she told me as she swept from the room, shutting the door behind her.

Her words echoed in my mind long after she had left and I knew that everything would turn out how it was supposed to, but I wasn't sure if it would be best. At least, I wasn't sure if it would be best for me. I sighed, closing my eyes. I wanted sleep to claim me, but it was too elusive. I didn't understand why it came to me when I didn't want it, but when I wanted it, it would not. I -

"Is she in there?" Char's voice asked just outside my door, cutting off my thoughts. Panic seized me; did Francois tell him about the kiss? Did he believe Francois?

"Aitana said that she is." Cecilia's voice answered.

"Is she sleeping?"

"I don't know. I - Char, wait, where are you going?"

I sat up, straining to hear their muffled voices better.

"I must be alone for a few days."

A few days!

"A few days? You can't just leave for a few days!" Cecilia didn't sound very happy.

"I have to sort out some things before the wedding."

Francois had spoken to him, it seemed, but he sounded quite bewildered.

"Are you going to tell her before you leave?"

"I fear that if I do, I'll call the wedding off."

My heart sank. I couldn't bid him goodbye if he were going to potentially call off the wedding.

"But -"

"Please tell her that I will return in time for the wedding."

Footsteps descended the stairs and then I heard no more. I was frozen in my spot. He was going to sort all of it out and then decide if he wanted to marry me or not? I wasn't sure if that was comforting or not. I buried my face in my hands just as the door opened.

"You heard." Cecilia stated simply before coming over to me and pulling me close. "Ella, I'm so sorry that I doubted you. I knew that Francois wasn't to be trusted."

"It - it's fine." I managed to say, still frozen from Char's words. I looked up at Cecilia and met her warm, concerned eyes. They were glossed over with tears, glimmering with fear and anger. The tears were for the pair of us and Char, the fear was for Char and myself, and the anger was all for Francois.

"We should go home." Cecilia finally said.

"No!" I exclaimed in horror. "How can we possibly explain Char's absense to your mother and father?"

Cecilia considered. "A good point," she admitted. "We'll just have to stay here until Char returns, I suppose."

I nodded, agreeing. I didn't want to return to the castle without Char. I didn't want to do anything without Char, so I would happily stay with Areida and her family until he returned. The wedding was three weeks away and I hoped that he would return before then.

"He will come back, won't he?" I asked, voicing my worst fear.

Cecilia smiled kindly at me. "Of course he will. Char won't be able to bear being away from you for long especially with the wedding so close."

I nodded again. "I hope you're right."

"I am. Char won't do anything to hurt you. He wouldn't dream of it."

And with that assurance, I felt slightly better. She was right, I knew, Char loved me and wouldn't hurt me. However, there was a nagging doubt in the back of my mind.

**End Notes:** Well, that wasn't so bad. Short, but not too bad. Hope you liked it.


	17. Chapter the Seventeeth

**Chapter the Seventeeth **

"Hattie would be ecstatic if she knew he had left me right before the wedding," I mumbled to Areida the next morning. Areida was drying the dishes as I spoke to her; the circular motion of the cloth on the porcelain plates calmed me as it reminded me of Mandy. I chewed my lip, waiting for Areida to respond.

"He hasn't left you, Ella. He just needs to sort things out." She finally replied, drying the last plate. "I doubt he would just up and leave. Besides, if he meant to leave, he would have said something to you, wouldn't he? He loves you, remember? People in love just don't leave."

"I guess that they ..." My voice trailed off, faltering as Francois entered the kitchen. He looked at us lingeringly before smiling and leaving. Areida hmphed.

"That boy is trouble."

"I'll say." Aitana agreed; she was standing by the window, watching him walk down the road. She turned to me suddenly. "Ella, dear, you can stay with us as long as you like."

"Thank you." I said, but I knew that if worst came to worst I would have to return home or find my own place. I knew exactly what Hattie would do then though. She would hunt Char down, comfort him, and find some way to get him to marry her. "Hattie and Francois are made for each other."

Areida smiled. "I agree."

"Hattie ..." Aitana looked bewildered, but then nodded knowingly. "I remember her from when I came to pick Areida up from finishing school."

"I pointed her out to my mother." Areida explained to me because I looked a little bewildered. I nodded my understanding as Aitana sighed.

"Now I understand that Hattie is your stepsister?"

"Unfortunately," I told her heavily.

Aitana tsked. "Dame Olga would be your stepmother then. That woman ... she was too ..."

"Mother didn't like her." Areida translated with an amused smile.

"Not that we can blame her." I said.

Areida grinned, nodding her head in agreement.

**-x-**

"We can't leave!" I heard Cecilia shout early that night.

"Well, really, Cecilia, we can't very well stay _here_." Francois' infuriated voice replied very coldly. "This place is not fit for anyone of the royal family or anyone seeking to be in the royal family."

Seeking to be in the royal family? Is that what he thought I was doing? I sprang from my seat, throwing open my door. (I had been reading my fairy book in the room Cecilia and I shared.) "_Seeking_ to be in the royal family." I snapped, stalking up to Francois. Cecilia and he were just outside my door, had he really thought that I wouldn't hear? "Is that what you think I'm doing?" I continued, glaring up at him.

Francois' eyes narrowed. "No," he answered shortly, "and didn't your mother ever tell you not to eavesdrop?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping. It's heard _not_ to hear you argue with your sister."

Francois snorted. "You have too much sauce, Eleanor of Frell." he said quietly, leaning down so that he and I were eye level and not very far away from one anothers' faces. "I can't decide whether or not I like it."

"You leave her be, Francois!" Cecilia snapped sharply. Francois jumped as if startled by her voice.

"Why?" He questioning, quickly composing himself. "Char doesn't want her anymore."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" Cecilia raged. "CHAR LOVES HER!"

Francois didn't seem at all bothered by her fury. He just smiled, malice glinting in his eyes. "He says that he doesn't want to marry her any longer."

My heart stopped. "W-what?" I stammered, fear filling me. "You're - you're lying!"

"Am I?"

I didn't respond because I didn't know. Char would never had said that. He loved me. He told me that he loved me. Char did not lie.

"He said," Francois continued, "that I could have you."

Cecilia seized my wrist painfully, dragging me away from him. "You are a no good liar, Francois." she snarled coolly over her shoulder as she pulled me into the night. She called for the two of the guards to prepare our horses. They did so quickly, driven on by the hysteria in her voice.

"I'll kill him if he dares touch you, I swear I will," were Cecilia's last words to me before we melted into the night.

**End Notes:** Another short chapter, but this one is for effect, m'dears. Please review.


	18. Chapter the Eighteenth

**Chapter the Eighteenth**

Cecilia wouldn't speak to me even as I tried to protest that we couldn't leave Areida's family inn. I demanded that we go back, but she didn't say anything. The guards pretended not to hear me when I asked them if they could take me back. I figured they had decided that Cecilia would be stoutly against it and they knew that she could have them cast from the palace guard if she wanted.

I sighed heavily, letting my horse casually follow behind Cecilia's; the guards and their horses were on each side of us. (We had all four guards with us because the other two had decided that we needed their protection rather than Francois.) We had two on either side of us, one in front of us, and another behind. I felt safe with them around, but I didn't feel happy. Usually riding in the dark of night would thrill me, but it didn't. I knew why, but I forced myself to push it into the back of my mind.

"Your Highness, might I suggest the inn in Tyson?" The guard on my left questioned.

"How far is Tyson?" Cecilia wanted to know.

"Not far."

"How far is 'not far'?"

"We will be there in twenty minutes," the guard flanking us translated.

"Ah. Very well then. Lead on."

**-x-**

I didn't know how late it was when we arrived in Tyson, but I felt relieved. A fairly large inn was nestled under a hill near a still lake and I deduced that it would be comfortable. We dismounted our horses just outside and waited as one of the guards knocked raptly on the door. A light to our right flicked on and I could hear footsteps approaching us. I listened to the lock pop open and the door swung open to reveal an elderly man in his bedclothes.

"Kyrrian or Ayorthian?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"Kyrrian please," Cecilia piped up.

"Ah ... well ... how can I help you, fine folks?"

"We need a room." The guard next to me explained.

"For the six of you? I got three rooms that are open. They have two beds."

"Sounds lovely." Cecilia smiled.

"Come on in." The man invited, moving out of the way. Soon after, he was leading us down a long hallway and explaining that our three rooms had a nice view of the lake. We each thanked him, telling him we could get ourselves settled. He gratefully said good night and left us. The first pair of guards, who I learned were Thomas who preferred Tom and William who preferred Will, would share room number fourteen. Cecilia and I would share room number fifteen, while the other pair of guards, Karl and Jacob, would share room number sixteen. We said good night to each other wearily and went to bed. I found sleep immediately despite my reeling mind.

**-x-**

"You shouldn't be so worried, Your Highness. Everything will be just fine." Jacob's soft voice was reassuring Cecilia when I woke the next morning. I absently noted that when people were talking about Char and I or just me, they always seemed to do it in front of my door when it was ajar.

I heard Cecilia exhale loudly and slowly. "I don't know," she said uncertainly, "Francois said -"

"Princess, since when have you listened to that brother of yours?" Karl interrupted.

"Never, but -"

"Then I don't see what you're worried about."

"But -"

"Princess Cecilia, if I may, Karl's admission makes sense. None of us understand what the problem is. Francois is a liar." It sounded like it was Tom's turn to interrupt.

"I agree. He certainly is." Will added.

Even the guards seemed to have no respect for Francois. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and padded over towards the door. I opened it fully. "You're worried now too." I said to Cecilia.

Cecilia looked away, sighing. "Yeah," she admitted, "a little."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and turned away quickly. "I'm tired still. I think I'll go back to bed." I lied, shutting the door firmly behind me before anyone could say anything. I got back into bed, fighting with the thoughts in my mind until I finally fell back asleep. Sleep, I knew, would perhaps bring nightmares, but that would be all right. Nightmares were better than listening to Cecilia worry over whether or not Char would come back to me. Somewhat at least.

**End Notes:** Kind of short, I realize, but I wanted to get something up before I started back to school. My cousin and aunt are visiting this weekend and I'm going to the races so I couldn't do it this weekend. I hope you all understand. By the way, I probably won't be updating very much when school is in session. It's my final year of high school, after all. I'll try my best, however. Anyway, please review. I'd like to know what you think about this latest chapter.


	19. Chapter the Nineteenth

**Author's Notes:** I felt bad because I haven't written anything for this story so I'm giving you a short chapter. It's only because I've got no idea what else to write. I'm lacking inspiration, but I'll find it soon.

**Chapter the Nineteenth**

I woke again when dusk light was just filtering into through the crack in the curtains. I hadn't any clue of how long I had slept, but I got to my feet and dressed quickly. I took some money, stowing it in the little embroidered pouch that Mandy had given me upon going to the castle. I packed some dresses too and once the bag was safely secured over my shoulder, I tiptoed to the door and left the room. I proceeded to tiptoe down the hall, listening very carefully to every creak, laugh, and voice. Once I had made it to the door, I opened it, tiptoed out, and closed the door behind me. I peered around me in the dying light and hurried to get my horse from the stables. A stable boy helped me saddle it and I took off into town. I bought provisions from a women in the town's square and headed in the direction that we had come. My dearest desire was to get back to Areida's family in and try to trace Char's steps from there. I wouldn't lose Char because of Francois. What we had was the truest love that anyone could possibly ever wish for.

Urging my horse into a faster past, we sped off into the slowly coming darkness. I would worry Cecilia, but I pushed that thought into the back of my mind because she would know where I was going.

**-X-**

Darkness pressed all around me and my horse's steps were beginning to slow. We were both tired, I decided. I hadn't realized how far we had ridden, but I was overjoyed when I spotted Areida's family inn. I pushed my horse on for all it was worth until I arrived at the inn. I dismounted clumsily and, seeing light in the kitchen window, I knocked on the door. It was only a moment before Aitana answered the door.

"Ella, my goodness, what are you doing here?" She wanted to know, eyes widened in surprise. "Prince Francois said that you, the princess, and your guards went to - wait, where is the princess and your guards?"

"I left them." I told her.

"What?"

I explained what had happened and Aitana ushered me in.

"I'll wake Areida." She said before scurrying upstairs. She returned only moments later with a sleepy Areida. Areida's sleepiness appeared to evaporate when she saw me.

"Ella!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. "What happened to you?"

I told her what I had told her mother. I added then that I was planning on going after Char.

"But you don't know where he's gone!" Areida protested.

I wilted. "I know that. I just have to go after him though."

"You should stay here for a little while to recooperate." Aitana suggested.

"But -"

"Prince Francois left this morning."

"What?"

"He said he would be back in two days' time."

"Oh, well, I suppose I can stay until then."

"Good, good. Areida, dear, take Ella up to a room and get her settled in."

Areida nodded and led me up the stairs. She brought me into her room and opened the door to reveal an adjoining room.

"Thank you." I said.

"You rest now." Areida replied before going back to her room.

I took her advice and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**End Notes:** Review please. If you have an idea of where to go, please let me know when you review. I'm in dire need of your words of encouragement, dear reviewers.


	20. Chapter the Twentieth

**Author's Notes:** I have some good news. I got my N! Woo! For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, I'll fill you in. Where I live, you get a learner's permit for driving after you pass a knowledge test and after a year, you can take a driving test and get a Novice license, thus my N. I even have my own car and I love it so much. I don't give a damn if it's not brand new, you know? Anyway, enough of that! I'm so excited that I have a spare moment. I've been all over the place like you wouldn't believe. Computer Programming is keeping me busy. Info Tech not so much. And History? Wow. What an awesome course, but really time consuming. Moving on now to answer your questions, my faithful reviewers of the previous chapter. **booksrule39**, I'm so glad I have fans! I promise you that I will finish this – I just don't know when. Thank you so much for your encouragement! **pussycatdoll**, thanks for the kind words. I really hope I don't leave you hanging too much. **WhiteCamellia**, your words really fuelled up my ego. Don't try to make my head too big, okay? **Pamperedwitch**, Francois is definitely one of those characters that you love to hate, isn't he? **Katie**, I tend to always write stories as I go along even my original work. Sometimes it's tough, but I end up working through it. Oh, your question about why Ella's waiting for Char will be revealed in this chapter and you know something? I didn't know why she was either. 

**NOTE:** Most dialogue, unless otherwise noted, is said in Ayorthian. I know that Ella might not speak fluent Ayorthian, but I'm using some artistic license.

**Chapter the Twentieth**

A thought shook me awake when it was still dark. I wondered why I was waiting for Francois, why I just didn't go after Char. I didn't even like Francois, so why would I wait for him? These thoughts continued to plague me and I sat up, staring into the darkness. Why wouldn't an answer come to me? I sighed, and flopped onto my bed. It didn't make any sense to me at all.

_'That's it. I'll leave. It makes sense to.'_

I got up then, dressed (no easy task in solid darkness), and retrieved my bag. I tiptoed out, relieved to find candles in the hall to light my way. I hurried down the stairs, out the door, and into the stables. I found my horse, glad that the stable boy had decided to leave everything on, and mounted it. Together, we sped off into the night. I didn't know where I was going or what I would find, but it felt right to be leaving.

**-X- **

I rode all night before I arrived in a little hamlet. There were little shops and houses everywhere. People bustled about, calling and greeting each other. They smiled at me as I passed and said 'Good morning!' in Ayorthian. Glad that my Ayorthian was quite good and I didn't have a dreadfully thick Kyrrian accent, I told them the same. In Ayorthian, of course. I asked an elderly woman selling bread where I could find somewhere to rest and she said that the little inn was the best place. I smiled; every place had an inn.

"It's just a small little place," the woman informed me, "but as nice as any. Where are you from anyway?"

"Frell," I replied.

"Frell. That's in Kyrria?"

"Yes."

"Why, my dear, you don't even have an accent and speak beautiful Ayorthian!"

I beamed with pride. "I have a knack for languages."

She smiled. "That doesn't surprise me. Listen, if you tell the nice people at the inn that you know old Zelda and she says that you should have a free room, you'll get it for free."

I stared at her in amazement. "Really?"

"Really. Now, dear, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"Ella."

"Well, Ella my girl, you stay here for free because I say so."

"Thank you. You're Zelda, aren't you?"

The elderly woman nodded. "Yes, dear, I am. Now, you hurry along, and take some bread on the house."

I accepted quite a bit of bread of her, then followed her directions to the inn. I arrived there and was met by a dark-haired, dark-eyed boy who could be just a few years my senior.

"Staying here?" he asked.

"Yes, um, Zelda said I should." I said uncertainly, dismounting.

The boy grinned. "She's my granny. She always sends people she likes here. Let me take your horse."

I handed him the reins and turned to go into the inn. "Wait," said the boy, "what's your name?"

"Ella."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Karl."

"Nice to meet you, Karl." And with that I went inside. The moment I set foot in the door, a girl who looked to be my age greeted me.

"Hello," she said cheerfully, "did Zelda send you?"

I nodded. The girl smiled, brushing her cherry red hair back. "She's such a wonderful lady," she said admiringly. "When Karl and I got married last year, she let me wear her old wedding dress. And would you believe it was in _impeccable_ shape?"

I let the girl ramble on, and fortunately, she realized she was rambling not too long after she had began. "I'm sorry," she blushed, "I just run off at the mouth sometimes. I almost forgot to even introduce myself, you must think me _so_ rude! My name is Colette. What's yours?"

"Ella." I replied, liking her already.

"Room 18 is available." Colette finally said after looking over the reservations and handed me the key. "Stay as long as you like."

"I will." I assured her and went to my room. What I wanted was to sleep, but I knew sleep wouldn't come. I missed Char. I missed Mandy. I missed Cecilia. I missed Mother. I even missed Father.

Suddenly struck by something that I had never ever thought of, I reached for my bag that I left beside my bed and pulled out my fairy book. I didn't understand why I hadn't thought of it before. Feeling happier than I had for the past few days, I opened the pages and found a letter from Mandy.

_Dear Ella, _

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I miss you very much and can't wait to see you. This idea of yours to go on a journey before your wedding was very clever. Please enjoy yourself. Give Char and Cecilia my love. I am certain you've found whatever it was you were looking for. Stay safe, sweet._

Love Mandy 

_P.S. A letter arrived from your father and will be waiting for you when you get back._

The tears began to fall. I wished I could be back at the castle with Mandy. I wished I didn't ever think of coming on this trip. Francois wouldn't have dared kiss me back at the castle and I would have Mandy, my safe house.

It was all a horrid mistake.

**End Notes:** I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all like it. Remember to review please.


	21. Chapter the Twenty First

**Author's Notes:** I know I said this was going to be on hiatus, but this just popped into my mind when I was reading over the last chapter. Please enjoy.

**Chapter the Twenty-First**

Nightmares galloped through my sleep, making me bolt awake. A plot, I remembered; a deadly plot to end everything I held dear. I held my covers in my fingers so tightly, my knuckles were white. Why did I dream of a plot?

"Good morning!" A voice exclaimed cheerfully. I started; I hadn't even noticed the small girl enter the room. She grinned toothily at me. "Hi, I'm Gina. I know who you are 'cause I read the registry, Miss Ella."

She proudly presented me the tray she held; it was laden with milk, bread, and some soup. "I brought it up without spilling a drop!" Gina told me eagerly. "My sister says that I can't be a good hostess if I spill things. I used to spill things before, but now I don't. She will be _really_ proud of me; I can't wait to tell her!"

She talked more than Colette and seemed to talk more endlessly too. She appeared to be no older than eleven years old and had hair the color of wheat. Her eyes were bluer than anything I'd ever seen in my entire life. I watched her set the tray down and listened to her chatter along how proud her sister would be. Hearing her talk about her family made me wonder about my own. Mandy's letter had said that Father had sent me a letter. Had he decided to come to my wedding?

'If there's a wedding …'

"Miss Ella?" Gina asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am." I lied.

Gina squinted at me as if it would help her figure me out better. "Are you sure? You look like –"

"Gina!" Colette's angry voice startled me and cut off Gina. "What in the world are you doing? Did you wake her up?"

"Aw, Colette, I thought she was awake because it's lunchtime."

Colette pointed behind her. "Out, Gina, this instant."

"Sisters," Gina mumbled before leaving.

Colette, once Gina had gone, looked at me apologetically. "I am so sorry. My sister is a little … overeager."

"It's all right." I assured her. "I was awake anyway."

Colette frowned. "Well, still, that girl … Mum thought it was best for everyone for her to live her, but I'm starting to think that it isn't."

"She enjoyed talking about you."

The frown on Colette's face turned into a small smile. "She must have told you how she wants to be a proper hostess."

"Yeah, she did."

"She always wants to be so perfect. She says my live is perfect, but you know what I think? Nothing's ever perfect. There are no happy endings."

Her comment made my smile disappear. She didn't believe in happy endings.

'Can I really believe in happy endings? _After all that's happened?'_

Colette didn't seem to notice my discomfort as she continued, "No prince is going to come whisk you away. Especially not someone like me. Every girl dreams about marrying a prince, but who really gets to?"

'Me … well … at least I did.'

She sighed heavily. "You must think me so silly. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be saying such things to you."

"I don't understand. You're married, aren't you? You seem so happy."

Colette smiled sadly. "I am. Most of the time, that is. Karl is so wonderful, but … well … I don't know. It's so difficult to explain. And why trouble you?"

Could I confess to her that I had an almost happy ending? Can I tell her that I was so close to having my own happily ever after?

"You aren't troubling me." I told her with as much a smile as I could muster.

"There's so much to happily ever after, you know?" Colette continued, apparently deciding she _could_ confide in me. "I'm sure some people get their happy endings, but there's so much to it!"

I considered what she said. Yes, there _was_ a lot to a happily ever after. I had met Char, fallen in love with him, nearly lost him, had him again, and now I'd lost him again. There certainly was more to happily ever after.

"You have inner turmoil." Colette said suddenly.

"What?" I responded, dumbfounded.

"You have inner turmoil. There's something that's bothering you; I can see it in your eyes." Colette confirmed. "Once a woman told me that you could see what's inside a person from their eyes."

Francois' eyes would be cold and empty, I found myself thinking viciously.

"The prince has inner turmoil."

"The prince?" I repeated, eyes widened. "Of Ayortha?"

"No. Of Kyrria."

She had seen Char!

"Char was here?" I found myself asking keenly. "Which way did he go?"

Colette's eyebrows raised, then her eyes lit up with understanding. "_You_ are the reason for his torment!" she exclaimed. "And _he_ is yours! You are Eleanor of Frell, aren't you? The prince's betrothed?" she stared at me in amazement. "He spoke little of you though. Karl's grandmother asked of you, actually. She told him that she had heard that he was marrying a girl that was not a princess and he confirmed it. He seemed so far off though."

"His brother caused some … trouble."

"Trouble? What sort of trouble?"

"I … I can't say."

Colette nodded. "I understand," she said.

"Which way did he go, do you know?"

"He said he was going back to Kyrria."

Back to Kyrria … he wasn't planning on coming back to me.

Colette obviously noticed my sorrow as she smiled sympathetically. "You go on after him," she suggested. "You get your happily ever after."

"I thought you –"

"I am happy." She interrupted. "I should be happy with Karl because he loves me and I him. You go on."

"Okay …"

**End Notes:** Remember to review please.


	22. Chapter the Twenty Second

**Author's Notes:** Finally the long-awaited update! My muse wasn't exactly with me on this one and swears it's the worst one yet, but I'll let you all decide. Muses can be a little too demanding, after all.

**Chapter the Twenty-Second**

Char was in torment, Colette told me, and that comment seemed to push me faster than anything. I needed to see him. I _had_ to see him, to try to get him to understand that I loved him. I had left the inn with more determination than that I thought I could ever muster. Along the road, I'd met people telling me that they had seen the prince and my quest seemed to lead me even further into Ayortha until I met an elderly couple riding in a coach.

"Prince Charmont took that road home." The lady informed me so I tore off along that trail, hoping to catch up with him before he arrived back at the castle. Before he decided to call of the wedding and end the happiness I'd gained. I knew I looked like frightful so I eventually stopped at a little inn on the border between Ayortha and Kyrria, wanting to look my best when I'd found Char. I also hadn't eaten in hours. The innkeeper let me bathe and stay the night free of charge, telling me that he didn't like the thought of charging a young girl like me. Had he known I was the prince's betrothed, I imagined, he would do the same thing.

I woke in the morning, feeling happy and refreshed. I found that I hadn't lost my determination over night and that made me even happier. I rushed downstairs to get some food from the kitchens for my journey; the innkeeper said I could have whatever I needed because he wanted me to be well-nourished.

I didn't get to the kitchen though, the sight of someone familiar stopped me in my tracks. "Father!" I exclaimed.

He turned around in bewilderment, but smiled slightly when he saw me. "Ella!" he came over to me and hugged me. "Goodness, child, what brings you here?"

I couldn't tell him. "I'm heading back to the castle." I told him. It was the truth.

"Shouldn't you have a royal guard with you?"

"Oh, no, they don't think that's necessary."

"Well they know best. How about I escort you back?"

Was this man really _my_ father?

I nodded eagerly. "That would be wonderful, Father." I admitted sincerely.

"Then it's settled. You just sit yourself down and have some breakfast. My carriage will be ready for us."

"Your carriage?"

"Yes." Father replied proudly. "I have become a success, Ella! No trickery needed! The King and Queen have made certain everything is legal." he added with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, Father, that's wonderful!"

"Indeed. Now you eat up, Ella."

Ecstatic at this new change in my father, I did as I was told.

**End Notes:** I know it's short, but I still have to figure out what comes next.


	23. Chapter the Twenty Third

**Author's Notes:** 2006. Wow. I can't believe that in about two months I'll be heading off to Europe and then in about three months I'll be turning 18 and not too long after that I'll be graduating. And that, dear readers, is rather difficult to grasp. Representatives from some universities and colleges are going to be visiting within the next few months. We're also having an assembly to talk about scholarships. In other words, I'm a bit spastic. Plus I'm working. Would you believe that I worked enough to make it so that I couldn't update over my _two week_ vacation? I felt so bad because you all love this story so much. Anyway. Here's the next chapter for your reading pleasure.

**Chapter the Twenty-Third**

We were stopped not too far from Frell for something to eat.

"This is my daughter, Ella." Father told a heavily moustached man with a wide smile. I half-expected Father to boast that I was Char's betrothed but he said nothing on it. He only said that I wasn't available for the man's son.

The man - who seemed to be Father's friend - sighed. "Well, it shouldn't surprise me. You have a lovely daughter, Sir Peter." he replied.

"That I do."

I glowed under Father's praise. I had wanted him to take some form of pride in me and was thrilled that he was. Even if it was just how I looked as he had said that I looked like a grasshopper in the spicy green gown I'd worn after Mother's funeral, the one Mother said went nicely with my eyes. But praise was praise and any praise from him was quite welcome.

"So who's the lucky lad that gets to marry your daughter?" The man suddenly asked. Father looked at me and seemed to - amazingly - understand the frantic look on my face.

"Her betrothed's name, my old friend, is a secret."

"Is he a bandit?"

I almost laughed.

"Oh, no, he isn't a bandit. We just want to keep it strictly private under they are married." Father smiled, winking. "You understand, of course, dear Sir James?"

'Dear' Sir James nodded. "Naturally, Sir Peter." he said obligingly.

"Well, we must get along. Need to hurry on to Frell."

"Good luck, Lady Ella." Sir James said to me with a grin as Father and I left to board the carriage.

x-x

I had fallen asleep and was jarred awake when night was all around me. It wasn't, however, the sharp jerks of the carriage. It was someone. Someone who had furiously slammed a door. I sat up and found myself in my room but not my room in the castle.

_No, please don't say it was a dream!_

"Ella, are you awake?" It was Father's voice. It was softer than I'd ever heard it previously. He was standing by the door with a servant that I didn't recognize. She held a light so we both could see.

"Yes, Father. Why are we here?" I asked, kicking off the covers and scurrying over to him.

"I had to let my Olga know I'd come safely home."

I sighed quietly, wishing I'd asked Lucinda how to undo the curse she had bestowed upon my father. "Oh. Okay. Can we leave now?"

"Certainly." Together we crept out of the darkened manor with the servant girl's lamp the only light and spurred our waiting horses to the castle. Mandy, I knew, would be worried if everyone else was back and I wasn't.

We arrived at the castle eventually and I dismounted hurriedly. "Thank you, Father." I said. "Will you come in?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm afraid." he replied. "I will see you at the wedding though."

Dread filled me and I nodded. I needed to make certain there would be a wedding. I thanked him profusely before leading my horse to the stables. The stable boy was surprised to see me so late but took my horse. I hurried inside after the guards had confirmed who I was. Deciding not to go to my room right away, I went to Mandy's.

I shook her lightly and she mumbled something sleepily before opening her eyes. "Ella?" she said in some amazement before sitting up and crushing me to her. "Goodness, I've been worried; did you just get back?"

"Yes. ... Is Char here?"

"Yes."

My heart soared.

"He said that you were coming with Cecilia and Francois but they showed up this afternoon. We sent out riders to go look for you but then we found out that your father had you as he sent a letter with the post on ahead of you." Mandy explained, releasing me from the bone-crushing hug.

"Didn't Char go look for me?"

"He wanted to be here when you came back."

"Oh."

"You best be getting to bed though, you can see him in the morning."

"Okay." I said and went to my room.


	24. Chapter the Twenty Fourth

**Author's Notes:** Bwaha. I'm a roll. Two updates in one day, aren't you proud of me?

**Chapter the Twenty-Fourth**

"When did she get in?" Char's voice came to my ears as I woke up. I peered over my covers and saw Mandy with him.

"Late last night." Mandy replied. "She is completely exhausted."

"With good reason."

I found myself wondering what my good reason was as I sat up. I yawned widely, _slightly_ exaggerating. I rubbed my eyes and said cheerfully, "Good morning!"

Char's face broke into a grin and he came over to me. "I was worried about you." he told me, pressing his lips against my cheek.

"I was worried about you too." I replied.

He continued to grin. "You shouldn't have been."

"Well I'm not anymore."

"Good."

It felt like the kiss with Francois had never parted us.

**-x-**

The day passed by uneventfully. Wedding talk was ever in the air. I was asked if I would like my entire family to come and I said yes. I wanted Father to enjoy my day and I also wanted Mum Olga, Hattie, and Olive to see my happiness. For different reasons than Father, of course.

Two more days passed equally as uneventually as the first until I met Francois in the hallway. He smiled at me and said, "It's a pity you're marrying my brother."

"I don't think it's a pity. I'm quite excited about it." I replied.

His smile turned funny. "I bet you are."

"Aren't you? Don't you want your brother to be happy?" I was determined to act like he hadn't kissed me, especially if Char was going to.

Francois was silent until, "Yes and no." He quickly walked away after he said this, leaving me to wonder what he meant. Francois did want the crown. Francois did want Char happy but he also didn't. It didn't make much sense to me. At that moment, I decided it was time to pay Cecilia a visit.

**-x-**

"Of course Francois doesn't want Char to be happy." Cecilia snorted. "He wants the crown and obviously you."

"Me?" I blinked.

"Yes, you. He kissed you, Ella, and -"

"I thought that was only to upset Char."

"It's both, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know my brother."

"I can't believe that he would want me."

"He wants you because he wants what Char does. He always has, from the time we were small."

"I just can't see what -"

"Ella, it's _true._" Cecilia interrupted.

"Well you would know."

"Yes, I would. Just promise me you will continue to tread carefully around him. I'm certainly glad Char has decided to forget about that kiss but that isn't to say that Francois won't do it again."

I turned cold.

**-x- **

A few more days passed and one particularily sunny day, I took my ladies-in-waiting outside to enjoy the day. We laughed and gossiped and laughed and gossiped some more. One of my ladies-in-waiting, Gretchen, suddenly stopped laughing. She tapped me on the shoulder and whispered urgently, "Prince Francois!"

And indeed it was Francois but he had a companion.

"Hello, Ella." Hattie said, smiling. I froze.

What was Francois doing with Hattie?

**End Notes:** You're going to hate me for ending here but I want to give you an especially long chapter and I might possibly have time to do most of it this weekend. I'm not completely sure but I do believe that I'll have some. But please, _please_ don't hate me.


	25. Chapter the Twenty Fifth

**Author Notes:** Short chapter ahead. Reason for in the end notes.

**Chapter Twenty-Fifth**

Something told me that seeing Francois and Hattie together wasn't good for me. I could tell my ladies-in-waiting were nervous; Gretchen most of all. I forced a smile. "Hello, Hattie." I said before glancing at Francois. "I didn't know you knew my stepsister."

"It would be difficult not to know your stepsister." Francois replied in a voice that was devoid of emotions. Hattie looked suspiciously at him.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She demanded.

"Whatever you want it to mean."

I knew instinctively that he didn't like her but seeing them together made me wary. I would have to tread carefully, I decided. I looked at my ladies-in-waiting before returning my attention back to Francois and Hattie.

Quick footsteps broke through the silence and Cecilia, followed by Char, arrived on the scene. Cecilia's eyes flicked warily from Francois to Hattie while Char came to me.

"What's going on?" he whispered to me.

"I don't know." I whispered back.

"Prince Charmont." Hattie chirped. "Princess Cecilia."

"Lady Hattie." Char responded politely. Cecilia nodded curtly, still eyeing her and her brother warily.

"Mother is so excited about you wedding my stepsister." Hattie fluttered her lashes. "She couldn't be more proud."

Char glanced at me and I let out a nervous giggle. "Well," he said, "I will be certainly honoured to be gifted with Ella's entire family's presence."

Nervous giggling aside, I couldn't help but laugh. Gifted with my family's presence? Not likely.

"I will be honoured to be there." Hattie replied, fluttering her lashes again. "But right now, I must go. Prince Francois, will you escort me to my carriage?"

Francois nodded and off they went. As soon as they were out of earshot, Cecilia spoke: "What were they doing together?"

"I have no idea." I admitted. "It makes me worry though."

"Me too." Char said.

"I think I'll see what Mandy has to say." And I hurried away.

**-X-**

"So what do you think?" I questioned after I had filled Mandy in. Mandy stirred the soup in silence, brow furrowed.

"I can't say that I know any better than you do." Mandy answered. "It could be nothing but it could be something."

"Should we be worried?"

"I think so."

"Okay." I sighed, feeling disheartened. I knew I'd wanted Mandy to tell me that there was nothing to worry about. I wanted her to say that there couldn't be anything going on that could jeopardize my marriage.

Francois and Hattie both wanted the crown, I reminded myself, so it was a possibility. Too probable for me to even want to think about.

**End Notes:** I'm sorry it's short. I had planned on making it longer but then I ran into a block, if you know what I mean. By the way, I've considered opening a forum in which you can ask me about updates and question me about elements of the story and all sorts of things. I think it would be a nice opportunity for me to answer any individual questions you might have and also, perhaps, take story requests for any future stories. It would also be nice for me if you had ideas to help me through the writer's block. If you think this is a good idea, please let me know. That's all for now, dear readers.


	26. Chapter the Twenty Sixth

**Author's Notes:** Here's the deal: I'm going to write a chapter despite my writer's block. It may be good but it may not be. I just feel like I owe something to you all considering the fact that I have _137_ reviews. By the by, a forum has been put up. I decided to follow through on the idea. Anyway, enough babbling.

**Chapter the Twenty-Sixth**

I learnt that night that fear doesn't like to let you sleep. It causes you to toss and turn, agonizing all night long. I didn't want to toss, to turn, or to agonize but I appeared to have little choice. I pulled the covers up to my neck, sighing heavily. I had assumed nothing could threaten my happily ever after. I had assumed that Hattie was of no threat to me anymore. I should have known someone like Hattie would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. I knew that Mum Olga wouldn't do anything about it and Father certainly wouldn't push her. Father would never push his darling Olga to do anything she didn't want to do. And stopping Hattie, her treasure, from threatening my happiness … that would be something Mum Olga would care nothing about it.

Turning on my side, I watched soft moonlight filter through the curtains. The silver light bathed the floor in an ethereal white light. It made me think of Mother. Bringing my hand to my throat, I fingered Mother's necklace. The pearls felt nice in my hands, filling me with a sense of comfort. Mother wouldn't want to me to worry. She would want me to keep fighting for my happily ever after.

My mind made up and slightly pacified, I slid into a fitful sleep. I kept seeing Mother, telling me not to lose my way, not to give up.

When I awoke, I felt alert. Perhaps not well rested but alert and I needed to be alert. I wouldn't lose Char to Hattie. I loved Char. Hattie, on the other hand, loved the crown.

Packed with new life, I got up and dressed. I marched right out and went to the kitchen to see if Mandy was awake yet. I greeted servants cheerfully as I passed them. Some of them replied but the general sum of them looked at me like I'd grown another head.

I met Gretchen and Sophia, another of my ladies-in-waiting, on my way, asking them to join. Gretchen accepted instantly and it took a little coaxing to get Sophia to agree. I didn't know why. I didn't know Sophia very well in the least.

"Princess, I have heard something." Sophia said as we drew nearer to the kitchen. Gretchen looked sharply at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"What?" I asked. I felt worry flower in my chest.

"There is talk of –"

"Do _not_ speak of such things!" Gretchen interrupted, anxiously looking around. "We cannot say such things."

"The princess needs to know."

"Sophia –"

"She needs to know!" Sophia snapped. Gretchen looked as if the other girl had slapped her. Sophia, seemingly satisfied, looked at me with her sharp eyes.

"Well?" I prodded cautiously.

Sophia didn't say anything, appearing to be looking for the right words to explain what she knew. I half-expected her to tell me she couldn't tell me as I could see Gretchen still looking around frantically.

"There is talk of murder and Prince Francois' name is often used."

I felt faint.

"_Please_ no more." Gretchen pleaded before looking wildly at me. "It is just court gossip, we don't know if it's true or not but –"

"It is true." Sophia said savagely. "Don't be so naïve!"

I didn't know what to think as my vision started to fuzz on the edges.

"Princess?" Gretchen asked desperately. "Princess, are you all right?"

"Princess?" Concern crept into Sophia's voice.

Before I knew it, all went black.

**End Notes:** Gee, that wasn't bad at all. It follows the trend of short chapters unfortunately. Cliffhanger for sure though, hey?I think I've got myplot back in all its fantastic glory. Another chapter will soon follow, dear readers, which I can promise. But then I shall disappear for a few days as exams are coming up. I have a History provincial to do. For now adieu!


	27. Chapter the Twenty Seventh

**Chapter the Twenty-Seventh**

I could hear voices above me, whispering worriedly. I was perfectly capable of opening my eyes but I didn't want to. I wanted to let a dreamless sleep claim me and remain in a place safe from everything and everyone. I felt ill, knowing it was Francois' name coupled with the word murder that made it so.

"She just collapsed, Your Highness. We do not know why." I heard one of my ladies-in-waiting say. "Sophia and Gretchen tell me they have no idea either."

"What has she been drinking?" Char's voice sounded strange.

"You don't think someone _poisoned_ her, do you?" Mandy's fearful voice asked.

"It's quite possible."

"The doctor said that he could find nothing wrong with her." Qu - _Daria's_ voice protested.

"It _is_ possible." Jerrold's voice admitted.

Not wanting them to worry anymore, I opened my eyes. They all looked at me as one, exclaiming various relieved remarks. "I fainted but not because of poison. I'm fine; I was only tired." I half-lied. I couldn't tell them the real reason as I didn't know what it could mean to Sophia and Gretchen.

Char sat down beside me, taking my hand. "I feared the worst." he said.

"I know. I heard."

"You were listening?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I -"

"Perhaps because she was indisposed." Francois' voice interrupted. He was standing at the door to my bedroom, arms crossed. "Can you really blame her, after fainting?"

My heart flip-flopped in fright, seeing him. His mere presence was enough to make me feel small and vulnerable.

"I suppose not." Char said, biting his lip. His look was anxious and I knew that I had to tell him what I had been told.

"May I speak to Char privately?" I asked.

"Of course you may, Ella." Daria answered, smiling, before turning and shooing the others out. Mandy looked at me curiously as she left and I was sure I would have some questions to answer. Once she had closed the door behind her, Char looked at me expectantly.

"I heard something earlier." I said.

"About?"

"... Francois."

Char sighed wearily. "If this is to tell me that you believe that he is -"

"The castle's whispering about murder." I cut in, deciding not to reveal my sources. "And Francois seems to be the -"

"I'm aware that you're not fond of my brother but I would prefer if you -"

"Why won't you let me finish?" I felt furious. It wasn't like him to cut me off.

"Why won't _you_ let _me_ finish?"

Now I felt even more furious. "Apparently," I said more coldly than I had wanted to, "we have nothing to talk about, after all."

Char opened his mouth but appearing to think better of it, he closed it and left. As soon as the door had clicked behind him, sadness consumed me. I was supposed to be getting my happily ever after, wasn't I? I was due to be married to the man I love but everything appeared to be working against it. Tears of despair rolled down my face.

Why wasn't I any closer to happily ever after? It didn't make sense and it just wasn't fair. Hadn't I overcome enough obstacles? I lost my mother, suffered thorough my stepfamily's tyranny, battled my curse, tamed ogres and gained the love of the most wonderful man in all of Kyrria. Hadn't I done all that was expected of me? Didn't I _deserve_ happiness?

A soft knock roused me from my thoughts and after I had said 'come in', in came Mandy. She looked worried. "Sweet, are you all right?" she asked. "The prince wouldn't answer any of my questions. He seemed -"

"Angry?" I interrupted. Mandy gave me a look.

"Yes, actually. What did you tell him?"

"I didn't get to tell him anything. Something's really wrong, Mandy. Francois is planning something but Char won't believe me."

"Perhaps because Francois is his brother and he doesn't want to think ill of him?"

"Cecilia thinks ill of him."

"Well that's an exception."

I smiled briefly before allowing the gloom to set in. "I don't think there's going to be a wedding."

Mandy looked alarmed. "Char didn't say that, did he?"

"No, he didn't but I'm really afraid he might. I'm - I'm really not any closer to being happier than I was before I met him."

"Oh, Lady, I don't think you need to worry about that. Your prince loves you."

"I thought so too, until now."

"Don't worry, sweet. I am very certain that the wedding isn't being threatened."

"But Mandy, there's talk of _murder_! How could the wedding _not_ be threatened?"

"People merely talk, Ella. I doubt there's any truth to it."

Mandy had been with both Cecilia and I in the beginning but now she didn't think there was anything to worry about?

"Are you even listening to what you're saying?" I demanded.

"Yes, I am. Just have a little faith."

I had faith. I really did but how could I now?

"Promise me you'll try." Mandy continued.

How could I promise that? I looked up, meeting her eyes. Her eyes were full of patience, love and concern. I smiled a little. "Okay. I'll try."

Try I would but it would just be a little more difficult than first anticipated.


	28. Chapter the Twenty Eighth

**Author's Notes:** Due to writer's block, the new semester's homework load and work, this chapter is _pitifully_ short. I will attempt to write more as soon as I have spare time. Please bear with me yet again.

**Chapter the Twenty-Eighth**

"Rumours circulate around the castle all the time." Cecilia said quietly, gazing out in her window. It was like she wanted to look anywhere but at me. "Most of them are silly and outlandish but I'm afraid this one might not be."

I felt my chest tighten and my head lighten. "Char won't believe me. He **refuses** to think anything but the best about Francois!"

"I know. We'll just have to -"

"Cecilia?" Etienne's voice, though muffled by the heavy oak door, was enough to cut Cecilia short. Her eyes snapped to the closed door.

"Come in," she said clearly.

Etienne let himself in and I could feel his inquisitive gaze on me. "Everything all right, Ella?" he asked.

"As all right as it can be." I answered. Faith, I told myself, have faith.

He slowly nodded before focusing on Cecilia. "I'm worried."

"About?" Cecilia prodded, eyebrows raising.

"About the wedding." His eyes flicked over to me then. "The rumours are getting worse and I fear they will reach Andre's ears."

Andre would most likely become terrified for his eldest brother and rush to tell his parents. I knew what this meant; we couldn't let Daria and Jerrold get involved. It could mean terrible things for all of us.

"What should we do?" Cecilia questioned.

Etienne shrugged sheepishly. "I haven't gotten that far." he admitted.

I knew what this meant. We had absolutely no options; there was really nothing we could do.

**End Notes:** Please review.


	29. Chapter the Twenty Ninth

**Author's Notes: **Two weeks in Europe has renewed my creativity. This story will never die, dear readers, because I really, _really_ do love writing it. I'm just always too busy. Work and school sap up my time. And I'm applying to university to do my English major. Anyway, I appreciate your reviews a lot. Forgive me for the long wait, by the way. If you write, you know what it's like. Some days you're on and others you're off.

**Chapter the Twenty-Ninth**

I had promised Mandy I would have faith and I broke my promise. I've never broken a promise to Mandy. Turning my attention away from Cecilia and Etienne, I shakily took a breath.

"Char loves me," I said, "and I love him. We love each other so there _will_ be a wedding."

My voice sounded confident to my own ears and as I looked back at Cecilia and Etienne, I could see that they heard my confidence. Cecilia's lips formed a small smile. "Love does have a tendency to prevail over evil," she agreed.

"Francois is not _that_ evil." Etienne protested.

"Nor was my curse but it had a inclination to be but love … saved me from it."

"Seems to be the other thing we have to go on."

"Yes," Cecilia acknowledged, "Ella, you need to talk to Char. You _need_ him to understand the danger he's in."

"The danger he _may_ be in."

Cecilia gave Etienne an odd look. I chewed my lip, knowing that was my only option.

---

I discovered Char out in the gardens. He was sitting on one of the benches that were scattered around, brow furrowed in deep thought. I approached him, half not wanting to disturb him.

"Char," I said softly.

He looked up. "Ella," he returned politely.

I knew this would be awkward when Cecilia mentioned it since the last talk we spoke we had fought.

"May I?" I asked, indicating the free spot on the bench next to him.

He merely nodded so I sat. Silence slid artfully over us. I glanced at him, wondering how to start speaking and finding it difficult. This was the man I loved, the man I was to marry, I _had_ to make things right.

"Char, I –" I started.

"I'm sorry, Ella." He interrupted, meeting my eyes. "I love you. I should listen to you. I don't know why I've been acting this way. Can you forgive me?"

Could I forgive him?

"Of course!" I smiled.

He returned my smile heartily, gathering my hands in his. "I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. These rumours …" he trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I have heard them from servants for … quite some time. It upset me when I knew you'd heard them." He looked at me helplessly. "He is my brother and second in line. I should have known he would want the crown rather than me. He is … false."

I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing but I was overjoyed to be back on good terms with Char. And to have him speaking his mind to me once again made my heart sing.

"I'm sure Cecilia warned you about him." Char continued. "Everything she says about him is true, that I am certain."

"Isn't there any way to stop him?" I asked.

"He is my brother. I don't want to cause him ill."

"Your _life_ is at stake, Char."

His eyes were dancing with sadness and regret. "I know," he said.

My heart went out to him. I couldn't bear to seem him so unhappy but I was glad that he knew, that we were all right. I squeezed his hand. "Don't worry," I told him softly, "I'll be here."

He smiled. "You make me believe I can get through this."

"I _know_ you can get through this. _We_ can get through this."

**End Notes:** This is short … ish. I like it though. Anyhow, you know what to do.


	30. Chapter the Thirtieth

**Author's Notes:** I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. I _like_ it but I'm not sure in my overall judgement. Of course, you'll let me know what you think, yes? Naturally you will, faithful readers.

**Chapter the Thirtieth**

"I may," Jerrold began in a thoughtful tone, "be able to postpone the wedding a week but -"

"Why would you want to postpone it, dears?" Daria finished, looking worried. "Everything _is_ all right, isn't it?"

I glanced at Char who nodded vigorously. "Yes but some things need to be sorted out first." I replied.

"And the coronation ball?" Jerrold asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Postpone that too, Father." Char answered.

Daria looked faint. "But Char, it's your time!"

"It's also my time to marry but we've chosen to wait."

"But _why_?"

"Circumstances, Mother. Excuse us." Char took my hand and we left the throne room. The guards near the door watched us pass in bewiderment.

"I think we have upset your parents." I commented.

"Perhaps but we need to make sure that -"

"Char, darling!" Daria's voice interrupted and we both turned to see her and Jerrold hurrying towards us. "We are sorry, dears, but we can't postpone. A letter has arrived from all the neighbouring kingdoms and they are making the journey for the coronation _and_ the wedding."

"Mother -"

"I'm sorry, Char, but this is the way it has to be. Hopefully whatever needs to be sorted out can be sorted out in a week." Jerrold said.

"But we -"

"We are very sorry, Char."

I caught the worried look at Char's face and squeezed his hand. "It will be fine, thank you." I said quickly before he could say anything and led him away. Once we were out of earshot, we stopped walking. He looked at me anxiously.

"How will it be fine, Ella? We have determined my own brother wants to murder me." He demanded.

It had been only two short hours ago that Cecilia and Etienne had come running to us, telling us our worst fears had been realized. Francois was plotting to have him after the coronation and marry me, the distraught bride-to-be, in his brother's stead.

"Me?" I had asked. "Why me?"

Cecilia had replied, "Because, I assume, he has wanted you since he first met you."

It had been her idea to try to postpone the coronation and the wedding.

"Let's go to Cecilia and tell her what has happened." Char suggested, bringing me out of my reverie. I nodded and we hurried to Cecilia's chambers. Unfortunately, as we turned the corner, we saw Francois. He was talking in low tones to a guard. The guard nodded curtly and marched past us. Francois greeted us with a sweet smile, saying silkily, "Looking for our sister, brother?"

"Yes." Char responded, all but bristling.

"She's in the gardens with her attendants and Etienne."

"Thank you." Char put his hand to my back and gently guided me away.

---

"I suppose they were worried that you were going to call off the wedding." Cecilia's brow furrowed as she tried to decipher what her parents could be thinking. Her attendants watched them curiously from where they stood out of earshot. Etienne shot them a look and they turned away, a flurry of whispers.

"Perhaps but our plan has been ruined and already he has set his plan in motion." Char was pale. I laced my fingers through his, trying to reassure him. He gave me a very faint smile. "I worry for us all if he succeeds."

My mind's eye flashed to the image of Francois and Hattie.

"Hattie's helping him!" I exclaimed. "He promised her something that day we saw them together! I just know it."

Cecilia chewed her lip, shaking her head slightly. "And I'm certain he has some of the guards on his side, promising _them_ great rewards."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Char murmured.

"Prince Francois!" One of Cecilia's attendants said loudly. "How lovely to see you, Your Highness!"

We all turned to see Cecilia's attendants greeted Francois. He was with someone, I suddenly saw, _Hattie._

"Prince Charmont. Princess Cecilia." Hattie greeted silkily. "My darling Ella. Francois and I have news! May I tell them?"

Francois nodded, smiling at her. "Of course," he replied.

Hattie seemed to be exploding with excitement. "We are to be married!"

_Married?_ _Hattie_ and _Francois?_

I looked quickly at Cecilia and Char who were wearing identical looks of bafflement but they composed themselves with excellent speed as we congratulated the couple.

"I have just been to Mother and Father. They are ecstatic and suggested we marry with you, brother." Francois said; something was in his eyes.

"A double wedding, Mother must have suggested it." Cecilia commented.

"She did, yes, sister. What do you say, brother?"

Char nodded once. "That is fine."

Hattie squealed. "Oh, wonderful! Francois, we _must_ go to Mama! And Olive!" she told him, pulling him away. "Come, let's use Mama's carriage instead of yours. I must bring it back, you know."

After they had left, confusion settled over me.

Hattie and Francois; why would she marry second-in-line?

"He promised her the crown." Cecilia said, catching on. She looked at me worriedly. "One of you, he will dispose of."

My insides were iced.

**End Notes:** Talk about a great place to leave off, hey?


	31. Chapter the Thirty First

**Author's Notes:** When I first started writing this, I didn't realize how popular it would become. I start chapter thirty-one with 183 reviews.Once I hit the 200 review mark, I think I'll buy myself something nice. In other news, I've gotten myself a new job. A job that will get me more time to do as I'd like.In other words, to write and such.

**Chapter the Thirty-First**

"I'm _absolutely_ thrilled that our families will join twice!" Mum Olga twittered. Hattie and Francois had brought her and Olive to the castle for dinner that night. I kept nervously glancing in Hattie and Francois' direction until Cecilia gave me a cool look. I hadn't been prepared so I kept rearranging my napkin in my lap, ignoring Char's worried looks.

"Yes," Daria agreed with a warm smile, "I am filled with the upmost happiness. It's a shame that Sir Peter couldn't join us."

Mum Olga's smile wavered slightly; I remembered the curse Lucinda had set on her. "Oh, well, he hopes to be back for the wedding! He will be thrilled when he finds Hattie is to be married too."

I looked up from the napkin, wanting to say that I wasn't so sure about that, except my gaze became locked with Francois'. His smile changed into a smirk for a short moment before easing back into a smile just as Hattie looked at him. She smiled brightly at him, almost adoringly. I caught Etienne's look then. He looked disturbed. Andre, however, was happily eating the food Mandy had prepared. He had become very fond, Mandy told me, of helping her in the kitchen. I longed to be able to join them but I knew I couldn't; I needed to be sure that Char and I were safe.

"Oh, Mama, can I tell them of my gown?" Hattie beamed, showing her large front teeth. "Ella, you _must_ see it!"

She began to describe something that resembled an overdone wedding cake. I forced myself to tell her that it sounded lovely and did my best to avoid Francois' eyes; he kept looking in my direction. I felt Char's hand take mine under the table and looked at him. He smiled in what I assumed was to be reassuring so despite the fact I didn't feel reassure, I returned it. Turning my attention to Hattie who had all but demanded it, I saw her fingers laced with Francois'.

_Are they really in love? No, that's impossible. They love the crown - it's appearances. But I wish they did. I wished they loved each other then I wouldn't have to worry for myself and Char._

Looking away, I asked Daria if I could be excused. Daria looked at me worriedly. "Ella, dear, are you feeling all right?"

"I feel a little ill." And I did. Ill in my heart.

"Go then, child, to sleep." Jerrold suggested, matching his queen's worried look.

---

"Ella sweet?" Mandy's soft voice shook me from my fitful slumber. After leaving dinner early, I had gone to my room and fallen asleep. I had wanted to have a dreamless sleep but I found such a thing out of my reach.

"Hello, Mandy." I greeted, voice scratchy from sleep. My throat felt dry.

"The queen says you were feeling ill."

At that moment, I did feel ill and not only in my heart. "Yes, I am. I just ..." I trailed off, trying to find the words. "I worry for Char and for myself. For Kyrria. Francois will surely destroy it. He and Hattie must have a plot, Mandy."

Mandy sat down on my bed, setting down her candle on the table by my bedside. "I would not doubt it, Lady." she admitted, mirroring Daria and Jerrold's looks. "I do not doubt that Dame Olga is thrilled."

"Nor do I."

"Perhaps ..." Mandy took her turn to trail off, looking thoughtful. "Oh, Ella, after all you've been through ..."

_Francoisis the demon of my dreams, riding the night-mares through my sleep. He makes me restless._

"It isn't fair," I told her.

"I know, sweet, but I'm not sure anything ever is."

"I want to ... to approach Francois."

Alarm radiated from Mandy. "Oh, no, sweet, you can't do that! I wouldn't dare trust that boy, prince or not. Engaged or not."

I knew she was right but I couldn't think of anything else and I told her so. She then suggested, "Tell the king and queen of your fears."

"Cecilia thinks -"

"Cecilia is a young girl, just like you. You need to have the help of the king and queen, Ella." Mandy interrupted, looking stern. "You need to tell Cecilia, Etienne _and_ Char that."

"But Mandy -"

"Sweet, it's the only way."

I considered. She was right. I thanked her and headed to Cecilia's room so that we could approach Char and Etienne together. Cecilia, thankfully, took the idea. Etienne too. It took a moment for us to convince Char but soon he warmed up to the idea. The four of us then went to Jerrold and Daria.

Unfortunately, when we entered the throne room, Francois himself was there.

"Hello, dears." Daria greeted with a vibrant smile. "Francois and I were discussing the wedding. Or rather, _weddings_. It's just so exciting. My two sons, to be married!"

Char glanced at me; I felt something welling up inside of me.

**End Notes:** I know it's short and it's a horrible place to stop but I need to sort out more thoughts before I go on. Sorry for that.


	32. Chapter the Thirty Second

**Author's Notes:** 208 reviews! Aha, I bought myself something nice because I surpassed 200 rapidly. Now, I'm sorry for the wait on this. Just so you all know, I may or may not have a computer in July. I'm house-sitting with my friend. And guess what else? I've _graduated_ and I'm registered for classes at the local university. I'm so set!

**Chapter the Thirty-Second**

_It's merely appearances. _

I inwardly counselled myself to stay calm and forced a smile at Char. He didn't return it, concern written across his handsome features. A serving maid, at this point, passed by Francois. I saw his eyes follow her and a smirk lingering on his lips. The maid gave him a pretty smile and giggled.

"Francois dear?" My eyes flitted to Francois who immediately turned his attention to his mother. "I didn't say it before but this is actually _very_ surprising. I hadn't known that you and Lady Hattie knew each other."

"We met," Francois began, "at the ball when Char found Ella masquerading as another."

His eyes slid to me, a frightening smile on his lips. I shivered, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Char took my hand in his, squeezing it tightly. Francois' eyes dropped to our laced together fingers, several emotions passed over his face before his lips relaxed themselves into a smile.

"Mother, Father, we need to speak to you." Cecilia said suddenly. "It's very important."

Jerrold nodded once. "Tell us, child," he coaxed.

"Privately, Father."

"But -"

"Francois, could you leave?"

"Cecilia!" Daria looked scandalized.

"Please, Daria, it is of the most importance but it's a private matter between the four of us." I sat, nodding to Char, Cecilia and Etienne in turn.

"Well, m'boy, you must take your leave then." Jerrold told Francois. Francois politely nodded and left the room. Once he was out and we felt a safe distance away, we launched into our story of what we had heard and seen. Daria and Jerrold listened quietly, their faces unreadable.

"Why, of all the silly things!" Daria exclaimed once we'd finished. "Francois? Kill his brother? That's so silly. Those are _merely_ rumours!"

"But -" Cecilia began.

"Shush, Cecilia. Listen, all of you, Francois would never do such a thing to his brother." Jerrold interrupted, looking grave. "You're quite fortunate your brother hasn't heard this foolishness. It would break his heart!"

I was rendered speechless. I couldn't believe what they were saying. They didn't believe us; I hadn't even thought of that. I looked at Char helplessly. Etienne looked visibly upset. Cecilia's mouth was hanging open unattractively.

What were we going to do?

---

Later, in the kitchen, Mandy mirrored Cecilia's unattractive mouth hanging open. She didn't understand why they hadn't believed us. "That boy must have painted himself a saint!" she all but screamed, furiously stirred the soup. "I have half a hand to poison that boy's dinner tonight!"

"Don't do that!" I said, alarmed. "If they found out, they'd send you away!"

"Shh, sweet, I won't. I just don't understand why they didn't believe you."

"I felt so foolish, Mandy."

She set down the spoon on the tabletop and hugged me. She smelt of spices and fruit; an interesting combination. "Oh, honey, I know but at least you tried."

"We needed it to work. What if - what if he's planning something _right now_?"

Mandy looked grave. "I don't know, sweet. I just don't know."

**End Notes:** Okay, I know it's short but I promise the next chapter'll be worth it. Hopefully I can get it done before the 30th. I don't think I'll have a computer where I'm house-sitting. Guess we'll see.


	33. Chapter the Thirty Third

**Author's Notes**: Aha! Here is the long-awaited update, dear readers. I'm so sorry for the delay. Tragedy struck here due to a fatal accident and my heart was not in writing this. But now I am back and you needn't worry. University starts on the 5th so I will _try_ to get you more updates. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter the Thirty-Third**

Char paced the floor of my chambers like an angry lion. I watched him from my bed, Cecilia at my side while Etienne sat comfortably on the chair meant for the vanity. We had assembled to discuss what we could do, if we had any alternatives.

"There has to be _something_," Char said suddenly, starting me. Cecilia looked at him with clouded eyes, sighing heavily.

"I wish there was but I don't think there is even _one_ thing we can do." She replied sullenly.

"No," Etienne protested, "there is always something. We must believe that. We must have faith."

"Faith?" Cecilia stared at him dumbly. "Where has this faith of yours gotten us? We are without hope! Don't you _see_? It's time to stop living a – a _fantasy_!"

"_Cecilia_," Char said warningly, "this is no time for that. He is _right_. In times like this, you _need_ faith."

"We need a _miracle_! Char, he wants you _dead._ How can you remain so – so _sensible_?"

"Someone must be. Ella is sensible, of course, but she needs _someone else_ to be also." He looked at me fondly, moving so that he could take my hands in his. "I have every faith that we can do something."

I smiled waveringly at him, unsure. "Char … are you certain? Are you –"

He interrupted, "I am certain, Ella. I _know_ there is something we can do. We just need to find out what it is."

"That could take days, weeks or _months_!" Cecilia exclaimed. "We barely have days, Char!"

"Faith," Etienne piped up.

"Right … _faith._"

I managed to smile again; yes, faith, it was all we had.

---

"It is a nice attitude," Mandy said sagely after I told her about the agreement we had had in my chambers. She was preparing a salad.

"You only think it's a nice attitude?" I asked, hoping for more than that.

"Well, sweet, faith is a lovely thing so it is really more than a nice attitude." Mandy clarified with a smile, chopping up some celery.

I nodded, smiling. "I hope it's enough but Mandy, I still need to figure out what Francois is doing and how Hattie is helping him. I don't believe for a moment that they are getting married because they love each other."

"Nor do I."

"Do you think it would be safe to spy on him?"

"I don't know, sweet. If Francois is planning to kill Char … it may not be safe for you."

"But I can't just sit pretty, Mandy!"

"I know. I just don't think that's wise, Ella."

I sighed. Mandy put down her knife, pulling me into a hug. "I know you can do whatever you set your mind to. You're the lass that can tame ogres, after all." She said fondly. "_But_ you still need to be very, _very_ cautious."

"Don't worry. I will be."

And I would be. I just needed to figure out how.

**End Notes:** I know. Evil cliffhanger. I'm sorry.


	34. Chapter the Thirty Fourth

**Author's Notes:** Well. Here is the long-awaited update. It's really taken me awhile, hasn't it? I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter the Twenty-Fourth**

In every person's life, there comes a time when they must first face their greatest fears. Mandy used to tell me stories about a girl who was so afraid of her own shadow that she never once found her true love. It was a heartbreaking story since she never got to see the sunshine. In a way, I felt that I resembled that girl. Or I would, if I didn't confront Francois. It was a pretty metaphor if you took the time to puzzle it out properly.

"He is in that parlor there, Your Highness." The maid's voice swept me from my thoughts.

"Thank you," I smiled at her and she sped away. With a heavy sigh, I pushed open the oaken door to the parlor. Francois was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, but as soon as the door clicked shut behind me, he looked up.

"Ella ... hello." His voice caressed my name and I felt immediate fear.

"Hello," I replied, fighting to keep my voice steady.

"Come sit?"

I hesitated but came to sit next to him moments later. "I need to talk to you about ..."

"About ...?" His eyebrows raised.

"The crown."

"What about it?"

"Would you really kill your own brother for it?"

He reached out and touched my hair, leaning in me and smiling a bit dangerously. "What do you think?" he asked, voice soft.

"I ... think you would."

"Is that so?"

"Yes ..." He was playing with my hair now.

"The moment I saw you, I wanted you."

I stared.

"A beautiful young maiden who tames ogres and isn't afraid to speak her mind ... what more could I want in a wife?" He trailed his fingers down my cheek. "I don't plan to kill my brother. I plan to have Lady Hattie marry him. And ..."

I didn't like the way he was eyeing me, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"And ... as long as he gives the crown - and you - to me, his life will not be an issue."

I was still staring at him, still at a loss. He wanted _me_? That didn't make sense. I understood his desire for the crown but me? That didn't make sense at all. I froze when his fingers traced over my lips.

"Give yourself to me."

I felt afraid. "No," I said softly.

"Give yourself to me," he repeated firmly.

"_No_."

"You want Char to live, don't you?"

I couldn't believe it; he was using his own brother's life as a bargaining chip. "I ... Char will make a great king! Why can't you accept that?"

"You just don't understand."

"Of course I don't! I don't see why anyone would steal their brother's crown!"

"Or their almost wife too, am I right?"

I stood up abruptly or rather, I tried to but he pushed me down and kneeled over me.

"Don't scream," he said cheerily before pressing his mouth to mine.

Char's kisses were sweet, loving and gentle, always leaving me breathless. Francois' kisses were the opposite; they were hungry, lustful and hard, leaving me gasping for air. It felt like he was stealing my very energy. I struggled against him, trying to get away but he was too strong.

**End Notes:** I know, I know. I'm mean about the cliffhangers but I'm still working out what will happen.


	35. Chapter the Thirty Fifth

**Author's Notes:** Haha. It has come to my attention that the previous chapter was labelled 'Chapter the Twenty Fourth' instead of Chapter the Thirty-Fourth. Apparently I'm slipping, dear readers. Anyway, I thank you all for your encouragement and your nice reviews. I'm always flattered when someone says I match Ms Levine's style; in fanfiction that's what I try to accomplish. Normally, that is. And since this is an _alternate_ ending, that's what I was going for. Did I succeed? Your reviews and support say I do.

I also have to say that I'm entirely amused by the sense of hatred towards Francois. I know he's the villain in his way but he's one of my favourite characters to write. He's just intense. Agree? Disagree? Let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Oh, one more thing, I'd like to know what you think should happen in future chapters. I need some ideas because now I'm just blindly writing. ;D

**Chapter the Thirty-Fifth**

Someone once expressed the feeling that if a person doesn't want something it gives them a rush. I didn't want Francois sucking my very life from me with his savage mouth and it certainly wasn't giving me a rush. He made a pleased noise against my mouth before pulling away. He smiled at my flashing eyes, sitting back primly. He was acting like nothing had happened. But my mussed hair, crinkled gown and swollen lips said otherwise.

"You shouldn't struggle so much," he said lightly, "because I would really rather not hurt you. You have such _fire_ and I do like it ..."

"Like it more than required," A decidedly male voice commented from the doorway.

Panic rose within me and I heard Francois mutter a curse word under his breath. He obviously recognized the voice. It wasn't Char. It wasn't Etienne. At eleven, it certainly _couldn't_ be Andre. All colour drained from my face.

King Jerrold was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"F-Father!" Francois stammered.

"I'm very disappointed in you," his father said coolly. "So much for that double wedding your mother was looking forward to."

Francois' eyes were downcast, his hands folded in his lap. He looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, Father ... I do have problems controlling myself and -"

"It isn't necessarily the losing control I'm speaking of. Killing your own brother for the crown ... that isn't to be taken lightly."

"I -"

"No excuses."

"But Father -"

"I can only imagine what would have happened if Andre hadn't followed Ella."

I gaped. _Andre_ had _followed_ me?

"I suppose," Jerrold continued, "he was worried about his future sister-in-law and I can understand why."

Suddenly, Cyronna and Marie were at my side. They pulled me up together, giving Francois dirty looks, and led me past Jerrold. I was almost afraid to look at him as we passed but he offered me a kind smile. Then I spotted Andre next to him; he, too, smiled kindly at me. I was so grateful to him and knew I would have to thank him later.

"Come along, Princess," Marie said gently.

"There, now, steady," Cyronna added as I almost tripped over my own two feet.

They offered more soft encouragements as they led me to my room. Marie made certain I was laying comfortably on my bed before she sat down next to me, Cyronna on her other side. I thought how I'd previously thought they spoke of nothing more important than hair ribbons. I recalled the look in Marie's eyes when she had spoken of Francois.

"You need your rest, Princess. You have had a terrible ordeal." Marie said suddenly, dress rustling when she stood up. Cyronna followed suit.

"We will come to check on you later."

I nodded. They left and without curling under my covers, I fell into a fitful sleep like nothing else I had ever experienced before.

**-x-**

"Princess?" Sophia's soft voice woke me from my light, terrible sleep. "Are you ready to have dinner? Prince Charmont and Princess Cecilia wish for you to join them on the terrace."

"I ... how late is it?" I asked, voice scratchy from sleep.

"The sun set two hours ago."

"Oh."

"Should I just tell Mandy to come see you?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yes, I'd like that better." I said, wanting to stay in bed. I didn't trust my legs and Mandy could always make everything better. I wished inwardly for her nutty Tonic. I didn't care that it felt slimy going down. It filled me with such peace that I wanted it. "And Sophia?"

Sophia, already at the door, turned to me. "Yes, Princess?"

"Ask her to bring her Tonic."

"Yes, Princess, I will."

I waited silently, laying on my pillows. Mandy soon came, hair in disarray, eyes wide with concern. "Oh, Ella, Ella, Ella ..." she said, hugging me close. She had obviously been told about my ordeal.

"Did you bring -" I cut myself off and she produced the bottle of Tonic and a spoon. I took it and sucked it down greedily, revelling in it. Once I was finished, Mandy put the spoon and Tonic into her apron, hugging me close again. She smelt like she always did and I felt comforted. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, sweet."

She smoothed the hair on my forehead and kissed it.

**End Notes:** Ahhh ... that was still so short ... my muse isn't with me these days at all. Hope you liked it anyway! Even though I'm letting you stew about what'll become of Francois. However ... don't think the drama - or the story - is over yet.


	36. Chapter the Thirty Sixth

**Author's Notes:** I have decided that I will either have the epilogue right after this or one more chapter and then the epilogue. It'll probably be the latter. I feel that it's starting to drag on and I'm not liking the several billion times I've put it on hold. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter the Thirty-Sixth**

"You can't see her. She isn't in the right condition."

"But she is my daughter!"

"Your stepdaughter, madam, now I will ask -"

"My apologies, Your Highness, but I _must_ see her!"

"Madam, **please**."

There was a flurry of movement somewhere near the door. I groggily opened my eyes, feeling exhausted even though I had plenty of sleep. I dimly recognized the voice as Mum Olga's and slowly sat up. I could see Char blocking the doorway and felt instantly grateful for him. I knew I would have to face Mum Olga one way or another, however, so I pushed the comforter weakly off of me. The previous night's events had seemed to drain me of all my energy and I wondered - for a split moment - why I hadn't fought back. I assumed it was because I was afraid he would hurt me, or worse, Char.

I smoothed the wrinkles out of my dress, realizing I had fallen asleep in them. Usually, Mandy would have coaxed me slowly to get into my nightgown but I knew she understood that I was in no shape to do it.

"Char ...?" I asked quietly and he turned.

He looked relieved. "Ella, you're awake." he said softly and came over to me. Then I saw that Cecilia was attempting to reason with Mum Olga behind him. I was lucky to have them both.

"Did your father tell -" I started.

"Yes. Ella ... I'm so sorry. I was so blind to his faults."

Relief cascaded over me as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Father is dealing with Francois," he added.

"What is he doing with him?"

"Well ... he has lost his position in line ... Last night, Father uncovered a murder plot. Apparently your stepsister had a part in it and she has been disgraced. That is why your stepmother is here, begging to speak to you. She's hoping you can find mercy in Hattie so she can marry well."

I stared. All that had happened in one night? That was impressive but it also sobered me. "Char, I should have just told you."

"Do you think I would have listened?"

"No ..."

"Then don't feel bad. Everything has been dealt with accordingly. Do you want to see your stepmother?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't _want_ to see her but I felt I had to go see her. I would listen to her pleas like the future wife of a king. "I'll see her but I need to change."

"I'll walk her to a parlor. Cecilia can take you there as soon as you're dressed."

I nodded and with another kiss, he was gone.

**x-x**

Once I was dressed, I left my room to find Cecilia waiting for me. She smiled at me and hugged me; _that_ was sisterly love. I knew I would be forever grateful for Cecilia and I would need to thank Andre later for following me.

Cecilia led the way down the corridor once we had pulled apart. She stopped in front of a closed door and turned back to me. "Are you _certain_ you want to do this?" she asked and I knew she didn't exactly like this idea but I nodded.

"Yes," I replied, "I have to listen to her. It's only right."

"But she didn't show you the same courtesy, did she?"

"Well ... no ... but I like to think I am a better person than her."

Cecilia smiled. "You will be a great queen one day," she said approvingly and opened the door. I went inside and was momentarily stunned. The woman that sat across from was indeed my stepmother but she was unkempt to a degree that I didn't even think was possible. She perked up when she saw me.

"Ella! Oh, Ella ... there are things I must ask you."

"I know," I replied and sat down next to Char.

"Hattie doesn't deserve to be disgraced." Mum Olga immediately said the moment I sat down. "She deserves to marry someone wealthy, someone who will appreciate her. You know this, Ella. You know she isn't -"

"Madam, your daughter is an unpleasant conniver." I said pointedly, knowing that was what Father had said about Hattie. "And you must understand that someone who plots the death of a prince doesn't deserve to marry well."

Mum Olga's mouth hung open unattractively. "How could you say those things? She is your _sister_!"

"_Step_sister," I corrected. "I say these things because they are true. I don't want my stepfamily to be disgraced but she very nearly committed treason."

Next to me, Char nodded. "We are sorry, madam, but this is out of our hands."

"You are the _prince_!" Mum Olga protested. "And Ella, you are his betrothed! You do have a say!"

"I don't feel I should say anything. I think everything is being dealt with properly." I said, glad I wasn't losing my nerve. "She is ruined. Francois is ruined. They got what they deserved."

"But -"

"Madam, there is nothing further you can say. Nothing will move us." Char interrupted. "I will have a guard escort you out."

"I am sorry, Madam." I added, standing as Char did. We left the parlor together and I did my best to ignore Mum Olga's sobbing. I knew we were in the right. Hattie and Francois would not be able to sabotage either of us now. And perhaps not all was lost for Hattie, she could marry Francois or her friend Blossom's uncle. Although he had seemed like a kind enough man, the earl. Perhaps I didn't wish Hattie on him. As far as I was concerned, Hattie and Francois deserved each other.

"Well," Char said, interrupting my thoughts. "I'm glad that's over with."

"So am I," I agreed.

It felt like victory and I loved the feeling.

"I'm going to go see Mandy." I told him and he nodded, letting me go.

Mandy was in the process of making lunch and she turned slightly when I walked in. She smiled brightly and enveloped me in a hug. As soon as she did, I thought back to one of our previous conversations and remembered how she said I was getting my happily ever after. I knew now, however, that it was true. It had been a struggle but I _was _going to marry Char. I _was _going to get my happily ever after.

**End Notes:** Read and review please!


	37. Chapter the Thirty Seventh

**Chapter the Thirty-Seventh**

"I think it's appropriate that the flowers are white," Cecilia said thoughtfully, fingering the boquet before she held it out to me. White freesia and little white spray roses; it was refreshingly simplistic, so unlike the white gown I worn, set in little diamonds. It seemed so expensive but I didn't let it bother me. Daria had told me that as the prince's betrothed, I would be getting expensive things like no other young lady in Kyrria.

"I like it. I really do." I replied with a smile as I took the boquet from Cecilia. She grinned at me and I tilted my head a bit as the veil was set on my head.

Areida smiled at me. "You look lovely," she said as she stepped back. "Doesn't she?"

Cecilia grinned more and nodded her agreement. "You look like a princess," she giggled.

I smiled.

"She certainly does," Father's voice made me jump and I couldn't remember being more happy to see him. "You look just like your mother. She would be so proud."

"Mum Olga is proud," I said sweetly.

"Eleanor ..."

"Ella. "I'm Ella."

He smiled slightly. "Ella," he corrected and shook his head a bit. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Moments later, I stood at the altar, gazing at Char, who was looking every inch the Prince, and future king, of Kyrria. I didn't care what other people said as he pulled me close when he were pronounced husband and wife; this was my happily ever after.

"I love you," he whispered as we went down the aisle together, past a sulking Hattie, a giggling Mum Olga, a nonplussed Olive and a glaring Francois. I smiled inwardly, thinking of how he had married Hattie in a very grudging ceremony on both their parts. They would, Jerrold say, grow to love each other.

"I love you too," I whispered back, exiting the hall with him.

I thought back to how I had once been the lass without a mother, playing servant to my stepmother and stepsister. It was amazing how everything had changed, how I had taken control of my own destiny, how I had married the man I love and reunited with Areida and Father. In the end, I really was just a girl, just Ella, but in my heart, I was someone who had gone against all odds.

"Ella?" My thoughts melted away and I turned around, meeting a pair of eyes that were so familiar, that had once instilled such fear within me.

"Francois," I said coolly as Char laid a hand on my back.

"I'm sorry."

"_We're_ sorry." I saw Hattie standing behind him, looking nervous.

I glanced at Char. Then, "I forgive you."

"_We_ forgive you," Char corrected, sounding amused. I grinned, thrilled with the thought of 'we', perhaps a little more than I should have been. But, as we turned away from my brother-in-law and step-sister, I knew that being thrilled wasn't a bad thing.

I, Ella of Frell, daughter of Lady Eleanor and Sir Peter, was finally truly happy.

**FIN.**

**End Notes:** I'm sorry if the ending was a little abrupt but I've come to my wit's end. A sequel is to follow eventually.


	38. End Notes

**Author's End Notes:** A lot of people seem to believe that I'm proud of this story but actually, I'm rather far from it. I started on a whim, not really caring about whether or not people would like it or not. I had no inspiration for it. I just carried along with it due to the interest - it was an aimless, weak plot.

For those of you that found it a snore, I'm with you.

For those of you that enjoyed it, I'm amazed you did.

I dislike this story, however, and there will be no sequel.


End file.
